Hell Hound
by akakage
Summary: Nobu's father has been murdered and she had no choice but to go back to the Under Realm to his uncle. She goes to school there, develops a friendly rivalry with Jeff, befriends Ben and EJ, runs around like a hyper maniac with Toby etc. I'm sorry I had to use Ben to get this story up. Most of the popular creepypastas will be in this story. A lot of shenanigans to be had. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nobu put the last of her stuff in the boxes as she finished packing. Walking into the bathroom to get the necessaries, she looked in the mirror and sighed at her appearance. Her long shaggy browny-red hair looked dull and even messier than it usually does. She moved her long fringe out of the way to reveal her eyes, they had dark circles under them, her left one is a lilac purple with the pupil white and the right is a pale ice blue and blind. Her skin is paler than the usual slight tan as well. She had several piercings, one being a black ring in the left side of her lips, three black ball studs and two black rings in her left ear as her right had two black studs and one black ring. She has quite the short and thin complexion. _'Well, all in all, I look like shit. But I don't blame me.'_ She thought to herself.

A few days ago her father was killed by who she has no idea but wanted to rip that person to shreds. Her father was all she had and now even he is gone.

The only person who she can fall back on now is her crazy uncle. Just peachy.

Now, her uncle is no ordinary person, he's not even human, but you'll see what I mean later.

He asked her to live with him and finally indulge herself in the world she belongs to, you see, she is no human either, she just knows how to hide like a pro.

Her uncle told her that he will send people to pick her and her stuff up, but she decided that she wanted to get there on her own. She had the address, so with that thought in mind, she put on her black goggles that had red round lenses and got on her black motorbike.

Turning on the engine she took a last look at her house and sped away towards her new life.

She really shouldn't be driving, considering her injuries. The night her father was killed she was attacked as well, but she has no recollection of the incident what so ever. The only reminder is the deep wounds on her stomach reaching up to her left brest, a horizontal wound on her right side ribs, one on her inner right thigh, left calf, bruises on her wrist, twisted ankle, bleeding bruise on her temple with a slight concussion and her right eye being blind. She doesn't really care though. She always liked the throbbing pain of a new wound. She is weird like that, always into the weirdest stuff with the weirdest habits. One of the reasons she never had friends and that she hated humans as much as they avoided her.

Enjoying the wind blowing through her hair as she drove, she entered a dark forest. She instantly felt that she entered a different dimension altogether. It was strange, the two felt so different but still sat on top of each other coexisting. She brushed it off as she spotted a mansion in front of her.

As she arrived, she turned off the engine and stepped to the front door.

The whole mansion had an eerie feeling, but she welcomed it, being a big fan of creepy stuff.

Without hesitation she brought her hand up and knocked on the big dark wooded door.

Not a minute later the door opened and she was met with the surprised look of her uncle.

"Nobuki! How are you here so early?" he asked in shock. He towered over her as she only reached up to his chest, he had short black hair, grey skin with two red horns coming out the side of his head, red eyes and black sclera, wearing a black suit with a red shirt and black tie. This was his human(ish) form. Being used to this form she didn't mind the appearance at all, she saw his other form so this was the norm to her.

"I came on my bike." Nobu said with a raspy and tired voice pointing to her black beauty.

"Stupid child. You shouldn't have come on that. You're injured!" he shouted angrily as he pulled her in and closed the door behind her.

"Uncle Zalgo, I'm fine." She tried to reason. Thought she did had to admit she had a bad headache.

"No you're not! I sent people to get you." He huffed crossing his arm.

"I wanted to be alone." Nobu looked at her feet. She never liked it when people were shouting at her, and she didn't have the energy to shout back.

"*sigh* never mind, come now, let me show you your new home." He said as he took her hand leading her in.

They were standing in a big lobby, with a big staircase going up. Zalgo led her to the left and into the living room. Nobu was surprised by how big it was, with two big four seat couches placed by each other, a huge flat screen TV, and fuck ton of movies.

"This is Slenderman's mansion. I won't be living with you as I have my own mansion. Don't worry though, he will take care of just as well and I will visit you regularly." Zalgo explained.

"Ah ok." She nodded. _'I thought I'll be living with him, but oh well' _ "You said something about a school." She questioned.

"Ah yes. Creepypasta Academy. You will be attending starting next week. You need time to heal." He said with a smile.

"The principal of the school; Mr Creepypasta was the one who put you in this mansion instead of mine. He said you will fit in here better that with my kids. Such shame." He said disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Nobu asked a bit confused.

"You see, at Creepypasta Academy there are several houses. You've been put into the Slender House. You will live and learn among your fellow house/class mates. Slenderman being your house master and head of this mansion; you will have to listen to him and follow his rules. Do you understand?" He asked as Nobu nodded.

'_yey rules, just the thing I love the most' _Nobu thought sarcastically.

"Slenderman and the other are at school now, so you won't meet them until everyone returns, but I will show you around and to you room, then you will get some sleep ok?" he asked as she nodded shoving her hands in her hoodies pocket.

Zalgo led her back and across the lobby into a doorway opposite to the living room; the kitchen and dining room.

"This here is the kitchen." He said leading her in.

The kitchen was again huge with black counter top and cupboards, the dining room was joint to it and had a massive table with several chairs.

"There is a game room, movie room, infirmary, and bathroom down here and the laundry room, you will be required to do yours every week if not more often. Upstairs are the bedrooms, come on I'll show you." He said pulling her up the stairs and into a long hallway of doors.

They all had different names on them and various bits personalising them; like one had the name 'Jeff' on it with police tape saying 'keep out' on it. Seeing all the doors made Nobu smile to herself as they walked down the hall.

"There are three bathrooms up here, all with showers and baths." Zalgo explained pointing them out. There was one at the start of the hall, one at the middle and one at the end.

They came to a stop before and empty door right at the end of the hall.

"This is your new room. Your stuff will be here shortly so you can unpack later." He said as Nobu stepped in.

The room was bigger than her old one by quite a bit. Then again she did have a tiny room.

There was a double bed pushed up against the wall on the right side of the room with white bedding, a window opposite the door, a desk and spiny chair on the left, a big wardrobe and a few draws. All in all it was not bad, she liked the walls being painted black, making the room look darker. Nobu loved the dark, it's her only solitude.

"I've got to go now. But you get some rest you hear? Slenderman will introduce you to your housemates when they come home. Don't do anything stupid and don't pick a fight with anyone, at least wait till your better." He said with a smirk.

"Come on uncle Zal, when have I picked a fight without a good enough reason?" Nobu smirked back.

"Take care of yourself my dear. I will see you soon." Zalgo said kissing her on the forehead and walking out the room shutting the door behind him.

With a sigh Nobu sat down on her new bed just string at the floor for a few seconds.

'_I guess I'll sleep for a bit, I have nothing better to do anyway'_ she thought and with that, took her hoodie, jeans and high top converse off snuggling under her blankets. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, she was exhausted.

. . .

She was woken up by knocking on the door.

"Wha? Who is it?" Nobu sat up sleepily mumbling.

"It's Slenderman child." A deep voice came from the door.

"Slender. . . I'll be right there." She said as she suddenly remembered. She noticed the boxes with her stuff in had been delivered.

She jumped out of bed pulling her clothes back on. As she stumbled to the door, she tripped and fell head first into the door.

"Child, are you ok?" Slenderman asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Nobu answered with a groan quickly standing up and opening the door. She was met with a very tall, thin, faceless man in a black suit and blood red tie. She noticed he was in his shrieked down form, so he wouldn't scrape his head on the ceiling, but still, he reached up to the top of the door frame.

"Hi." She smiled looking up at him.

"Nobuki. Nice to see you again." He said patting her head.

"You too. But call me Nobu." She smiled noting how warm his hands were. You see Nobu always had cold hands and feet, for a time when she was small she was convinced she was a vampire.

"Would you like to meet everyone and have dinner with us?" he asked politely.

"Shure. Is uncle Zal coming?" she asked as Slendy led her down the hall.

"He has his own house to take care of. But he did say that he will visit tomorrow." Slendy reassured her.

As they hit the stairs, Nobu pulled her large hood over her head. Her hoody is white with the sleeves and bottom fading to blood red, with black jeans and red high top converse on.

"You don't have to be afraid child. No one will hurt you." He said looking down at her.

"I'm not afraid, I just don't like new people." She said. Slendy and Nobu have met before when Zalgo visited her once bringing him along.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine." Nobu smiled as she could hear the reassurance in his voice.

They stepped into the living room and instantly everyone's attention was on her. She gulped and stepped behind Slendy.

'_Shit, I hate being centre of attention'_ she thought to herself.

"Good, you're all here. I have our new housemate to introduce to you all." Slendy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good, you're all here. I have our new housemate to introduce to you all." Slendy said.

Nobu could hear comments pass around in the room about her.

"Another girl."

"She's a shy one."

"Cool hoodie."

"This is Nobuki. Zalgo's niece, please be nice to her." Slendy said and turned to her. "I'm going to prepare dinner, get to know everyone." He said then walked off to the kitchen.

'_Nooo, don't leave me'_ she cried in her head as she stared at his retreating back in panic.

"Hey, I'm Jeff." A tall boy came up to her, making her jump and turn around.

"Uh, nice to meet you." Nobu said under her hood. _'Tall'_ she thought to herself, she only reached up to his shoulder. (Do I really need to describe them? I'm pretty sure you know what everyone looks like and if not look them up XP) she wasn't scared of their appearances, like I said she likes creepy stuff.

"I'm Ben. I like your piercing. Can I call you Nobu?" a boy with blond hair said grinning.

"Thanks and sure." Nobu said only reaching up to his nose.

"Hi, I'm Clockwork. It's nice to finally have another girl around." She smiled at her.

"I'm Laughing Jack, but call me LJ for short as there's two Jack's here." A very tall monochrome clown said. As Nobu looked up at him she paled ad stepped back eyes wide. Thought the others can't see her eyes as her fringe covers them.

"You ok?" Jeff asked, rising an eyebrow.

"C-clown." Nobu said shakily.

"Hahaha, you scared of clown's girly?" LJ laughed, stepping close to her.

She took a step back and let out a low growl.

"LJ, leave her be." A boy with a white mask and black lips and eyes said pushing him away.

"She's scared." A boy with orange hoodie said.

"I'm Masky, and this is Hoodie. And don't worry about him." Masky pointed to LJ as he huffed and left the room.

"Hi, I'm Toby. Do you like pancakes?" A hyper boy with brown hair ran up to her.

"Love em." She grinned. Did I forget to mention that Nobu's bi-polar? No? Well you know now.

"Yey!" he shouted and hugged her. Nobu squirmed in his arms as he squeezed her wounds.

"Toby let her go!" A boy with a blue mask shouted. Toby dropped her as she clutched her wounded chest. He managed to open up the wound on her stomach.

"Sorry. You ok?" Toby asked in concern kneeling down to her, as she was on her knees sitting.

"I'm . . . fine." She said standing up.

"No you're not. Toby, look at what you've done." The masked boy said angrily as he noticed blood seeping through her hoodie.

"I'm Eyeless Jack, but just call me EJ for short. I'm the medic in this house. Let's get that fixed shall we?" EJ said pointing to the blood.

"No!" Nobu protested.

"What? Why?" EJ asked stunned.

"It's just a scratch, it won't kill me." Nobu said her arms around her wound.

"It's obviously not just a scratch if it's bleeding through your hoodie." He said.

"But I'm fine." She backed away.

"You don't have to worry; he's really good at taking care of injuries." Ben said trying to reassure her.

"I'm sure he is. I just don't want this particular wound looked at." Nobu said as a blush appearing on her face. _'It's too close to my breast, I can't let him see, even if I die of blood loss'_ she thought.

"And why's that?" Jeff asked curious.

"Just cause." Nobu said stubbornly and turned around to run away but ran into the wall instead, falling to her ass.

"Ouch." She moaned as she held her nose.

"Haha, we'll aren't you a cluts. "Ben said as he helped her up.

"Gee thanks." She said but smiled and ran away, this time avoiding the wall.

She walked into her room. _'That was embarrassing'_ she thought sitting on her bed.

She opened one of the boxes and pulled out some stuff to treat her wound. She always gets injured in some way or another so she has the necessary to treat it.

Pulling off the hoodie then the red tank top, Nobu undid the old, blood soaked bandages and proceeded to treat her stomach.

After she finished, she fished for a new tank top and hoodie. Finding a black tank top and a grey hoodie that had the ends of its arms and the bottom fade to black. She had a few like that as she loved the style. She let her messy hair flow wild around her shoulders not caring who saw anymore.

She looked at the boxes and decided to start unpacking.

She didn't even get through her first box when she heard knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" she called from under her covers. She found her red bedding and decided to change it, but got a bit tangled up.

"It's EJ. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Go ahead." She called back, still stuck.

He stepped in but stooped at the doorway staring at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Changing my sheets. Don't just stand there help me." Nobu said annoyed. EJ quickly went to her side and helped her out.

"There. You can never beat me, stupid sheets." Nobu exclaimed with a victory pose.

"Haha. Have you already forgotten you were stuck in them?" he laughed.

"Shhh. What did you want?" she asked as she faced him.

"Are your wounds ok?" he asked concerned.

"Oh yea, they're fine. I cleaned and changed the bandages. But was that really why you came here?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Foods ready." He said and headed to the door.

"I'm starving." Nobu grinned and ran past him. EJ just chuckled and followed her, until she tripped down the stairs and he had to grab her arm so she didn't break her neck.

"You really are a cluts aren't you?" he asked amused.

"Thanks. Just sometimes." He tilted his head. "Fine, most the time. Can I go now?" he shook his head in amusement but let her go.

She slowed down as she got to the door way a bit hesitant to walk in.

"It's ok, they don't bite." EJ said from behind her.

"I do." She grinned.

"You are one weird girl." He said. Her smile instantly fell.

"Are you gonna avoid me now?" she asked.

"What? Why would I?" EJ asked taken aback.

"People usually avoid me, cause I'm weird." Nobu looked at her feet holding her arm.

"You're weird in a good way. You don't have to worry, cause everyone here is weird." He said reassuringly.

"R-really?" she asked, her voice full of hope. If you haven't noticed she has people issues.

"Yes, now let's go eat." He said smiling under his mask.

As they walked in, everyone's attention was on her again.

"Awesome hoodie." Ben walked up to her smiling.

"Hihi, thanks." She grinned.

"You ok now?" Jeff asked from beside Ben.

"Yup, took care of it." She smiled. They led her to an empty chair to sit down, right between Ben and Jeff, with EJ across from her.

She noticed LJ being on the other side of the table, and she thanked them for that.

"Nobuki, have you started to unpack yet?" Slendy asked coming up to her.

"Yup. But I need a shelf for my manga. A big one." She grinned at him, ignoring the fact he still called her by her full name.

"I'll get you one, and why not Benjamin here help you unpack?" he asked as she giggled at him using his full name as well. _'I guess he does that for everyone'_

"Sure." Ben said.

"Cool, thanks." Nobu said smiling at him as he smiled back.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I just made chicken brest with wedges, is that ok?" Slendy asked.

"That's fine."

They started their meal, but Nobu only ate a little.

"Nobu, what's wrong? Don't you like the food?" Ben asked from beside her.

"Hm? Oh, that's not it. I just don't like savoury food very much." She said smiling.

"Oh right. Zalgo did say you have the biggest sweet tooth, I'm sorry dear. I did make dessert though." Slendy said standing up.

"Don't worry about it. I try to eat savoury, but it's a bit hard." She said head hung low.

"Don't force yourself. Have some chocolate brownies." He said taking her plate and going into the kitchen.

"Brownies!" she jumped up shouting in joy and running after him. She didn't trip this time, not even clumsiness can stand in her way to chocolate.

"Oh Meh Gawd! These are delicious! I'll love you forever if you make me some more later!" she said happily as she munched on the tasty treats.

"Good to see you getting on so well." Zalgo said, appearing out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Good to see you getting on so well." Zalgo said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Uncle Zal!" she said happily hugging him.

"What are you doing here? You said you'll come tomorrow." Slendy asked as he faced Zalgo.

"Am I wrong to worry about my niece?" Zalgo asked smiling down at her as he patted her head.

"I guess not." Slendy said then went back to the dining room to finish his meal.

"So? How do you like it so far?" Zalgo asked as she let go of him and took another slice of brownie.

"I like it. My room is cool and the people are nice." She said smiling and took a bite.

"Good to hear. I got something for you." He said as she looked at him curious, putting the brownie down.

"Oh meh gawd. An electric guitar. And it's sexy as fuck." She said excitedly as she took it from him, examining it in her arms.

"Language." He warned, but she only smirked up at him.

"Why?" she asked as she stared at the beauty some more.

"You wanted one didn't you?" he asked smiling.

"Oh I know what's going on." Nobu said with a smirk, putting the guitar on the counter top.

"Yes?" he asked surprised.

"You try to keep me happy, and distracted so I won't fall into depression or worse; snap. Don't even try to deny it." Nobu glared crossing her arms.

"*sigh* you got me. You've always been too smart for your own good." He said, smiling sadly, one hand on his forehead.

"Don't change the subject. Do you really think I would do that? Depression maybe, but I wouldn't snap." She said getting upset now, letting her arms fall to her sides clenching her fists.

"Nobuki not here." He said as he teleported them to her new room.

"Do you really have _this_ little faith in me uncle?" she asked tears building up in her eyes as her father came into her mind. She hurt too much. Her heart felt like someone grabbed it and squeezing it as hard as they can. He was the only one she had, her mother having died giving birth to her.

"No. but you just lost your most beloved one and your powers are unstable." He said trying to make her understand. His father may have chosen to give up his powers and live amongst the humans with the one he loved, but Nobu inherited those powers. She is dangerous but only until she learns to control them. That's what Zalgo wants, to help her learn control.

"I'm in human form, my power is locked away. I can't hurt anyone." She said as hot tears ran down her cheeks. As long as she's in her human form, her powers are sealed away deep within her.

"I know dear, I know." Zalgo said as he pulled her into his chest. She buried her face in his clothes hugging him. She was always week inside, despite showing a strong front.

They stood there in the middle of the room, with her sobbing into his chest until she finally calmed down.

She pulled away and wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her oversized hoodie.

"It'll be fine. You're ok. This is your family now, and they will look after you." He said reassuring her.

She weakly smiled and stepped back.

"Can you at least tell me who killed him? I know you know." She said with a weak voice, smiling up at him expectantly. His heart immediately fell.

"I can't, please understand." He said sorrow in his eyes. The answer is a terrible truth that is sure to break her fragile heart.

"But why?" she asked desperate. "You know, so tell me." She wanted to know so badly so she could take this sorrow out on the one who caused it.

"I can't. And I won't." he said stubbornly. Zalgo made up his mind to keep the truth a secret no matter what.

"Please. I need to know." She pleaded stepping closer to him.

"No, and that's final." He said getting annoyed at her persistence, and started to walk to the door.

"Tell me!" she demanded following him.

"For your own good. No!" he said walking down the hall then stairs.

"Uncle Zal, tell me. I need to know." She said as she ran after him, desperation latched in her voice.

"Then what? What will you do when you know?" he asked facing her as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I will rip him apart and take revenge." She growled angrily, looking him in the eyes.

"You can't! I won't tell you!" he shouted, fear of what might happen if she learnt of the culprit.

"Why the fuck not?!" she shouted back. _'Why is he not telling me this, I need to know'_

"You can't know." He said, turning to leave. It's best if he leaves, now.

"Why? Is it so bad to want to kill the one who killed my father?" she asked now tears running down her face again. It hurt her how her only family member that's left is pushing her out.

By now the whole house heard the shouting and came to see the commotion.

"Yes it is! Now stop asking! I will never tell you!" he shouted angrily, losing his human form and shifting to his demonic one.

"I have the right to know!" Nobu shouted as anger burned inside her. Her powers itching to surface and make her snap. She pushed these urges down and tried to calm herself.

"The answer to your question would break you." Zalgo said as he calmed himself and shifted back.

"Do you really think I'm that weak? What could be the worst thing that can happen? I snap and attack someone? You'll be there to stop me. Just please. Tell me. I have to know." Nobu broke down in tears as she fell to her knees.

"I can't. I'm sorry." He said as he walked to her and pulled her to her feet. "I can't let you get hurt. Please understand. I'm trying to look out for you, but you're making it very hard for me." He said wiping her tears. He wouldn't know what he would do if she got hurt. He was always font of his little baby niece since she was born.

"I'm sorry." Nobu sobbed apologising, as she wanted the fighting to end.

"Just don't ask this again. Please." He said hugging her. She calmed down in his arms and stopped crying.

"Now be good and don't annoy Slender too much, ok?" Zalgo smiled softly, letting go of her.

"What's the fun in that?" she asked with a smile, arms behind her back all innocent.

"Keep that smile on. I will come see you tomorrow. Get some sleep you little devil." He said kissing her forehead then turned to leave.

"Nobuki." Slendy appeared behind her, making her jump.

"You're trying to give me a heart attack or what?" Nobu asked holding her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Are you ok child?" he asked concerned.

"Yup. Don't worry too much." She said shoving her hands in her pockets and walking past him up the stairs. "Ben, you gonna help me unpack or what?" she was still upset, but she masked it well, she was always good at hiding her feelings.

"Oh, yea. I'm coming." He said running up to her from the gaming room.

The two unpacked in an awkward silence, the only talk was when Ben asked where she wanted stuff to go.

"Sorry about the commotion." Nobu said sitting down on her bed for a little rest.

"No, no, don't worry about it. Are you ok now?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I'm fine." She grinned. "I needed to have a mental break down. I feel better now." Keeping in all that pent up stress and pain, it felt good letting all out sometimes. She fells refreshed.

"If you say so." He grinned, amused by her strange antics. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Nobu called looking at the door.

"I got your shelf." Slendy said.

"Yey. Come in." she jumped up and ran to her door. He set the shelf up for her and left again.

"Ok, now to put all my posters up and manga onto the shelves." Nobu grinned turning to a big box.

As she opened the box and took everything out, Ben was surprised to find how many stuff she had.

"Wow. That's a lot." He said smiling.

"Yup. I am an otaku after all." Nobu grinned at him.

"That's all my Anime and Manga but I have a lot of games too." She said grinning pointing to another box.

"You play?" Ben asked exited, faxing her.

"Yup. I mostly like fighting games like Mortal Combat or Soul Calibur, but I do have a 3DS with Pokémon and Legend of Zelda games." She grinned taking said games out.

"Play with me." Ben exclaimed happily as he jumped on her, hugging her.

"Let's finish my room first, ok?" she asked laughing as he grinned at her letting her go.

As everything was at their designated places, Nobu and Ben laid back on her bed to rest.

"You know, I never would have thought you were a gamer." He said smiling at her.

"Never judge a book by its cover." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Can we play now?" he asked sitting up excitedly.

"Only one game. I need sleep." She said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down to the game room. All the shouting and crying left her exhausted.

The gaming room wasn't all that big, but it was full of different types of games and devices that played them. There was a huge flat screen TV and a big black sofa opposite from it.

Ben turned the Xbox 360 on and put Soul Calibur 5 in, grabbing two consoles for himself and handing one to Nobu.

Nobu picked Shiba while Ben picked Maxi and they started to fight.

"You're going down Benjamin." She said grinning. Enjoying the fight.

"I'd like to see you try Nobuki." He smirked at her. She is actually holding her own against him.

Soon one game became 10 and more, until Nobu fell asleep on Ben's shoulder. Not wanting to wake her he leaned back in the couch and fell asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nobu woke up to shuffling under her. As she opened her eyes, she was met with Ben trying to get out from under her, without waking her.

"Mornin Ben." She mumbled sleepily.

"Morning sleepy head." He chucked as she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He tried to look at them but failed as she hid them behind her fringe once more.

"Say, why do you hide your eyes?" he asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Just cause." She said standing up. She doesn't exactly like being asked about her eyes. When she was a kid, she showed them but everyone called her monster because of them and now she is really self-conscious about them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Ben said grabbing her wrist, stopping her from walking away.

"Don't worry about it. I just don't like people seeing them." Nobu explained as she freed her wrist and left for her room.

Ben felt like he had hurt her by asking, but didn't really know what to do to make up for it.

He liked her, she was an interesting person and as the more he got her to open up to him the more of her little antics he found fun.

After getting himself ready he went downstairs again to have breakfast.

"Jeffery could you please go wake Nobuki up for breakfast?" Slendy asked as he nodded and left to get her.

As Jeff got to her door, he went to knock on it but it opened before he could touch it and Nobu ran into him then fall backwards. Jeff was just in time to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Thank you." She said holding onto his white hoodie. Jeff pulled her to her feet and smirked down at her.

"You should really watch where you're going." He teased playfully.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't think I'd run into you in front of my door." She shot back. "What do you want?"

"Aren't we just a ball of sunshine?" he asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms.

"You can sarcasm. Good boy." She teased back smirking, patting his head as she stood on her tiptoes.

"Wow. You can reach all the way up here or are you just using a ladder?" he shot back.

"I manage just fine, your just a giraffe." She giggled at his surprised expression. "What? Did you think you're the only one that has a good come back?"

"Feisty. I like it." Jeff smirked.

"Good for you. Can I leave now?" Nobu asked trying to go around him but he didn't let her.

"Nope." He smirked, standing in the doorway, arms stretched out to block her path.

"Jeeefff." She whined slumping her shoulders, starting to get annoyed and quick.

"Nooobuuu." He playfully mimicked her, not moving an inch. Enjoying this way too much. He has to admit this is fun.

"I'm hungry. Get out the way." She groaned not being in the mood for this.

"Aww. Too bad. Make me." He smirked down at her now very much pissed off face.

"Move you fuck!" She shouted trying to push past him but he just pushed her back.

"Language Nobuki." He said imitating Zalgo.

Nobu frowned and Jeff smirked down at her but let his guard down, she grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and rammed her knee into his stomach.

He fell to the floor clutching his hurt stomach as she ran past him and down the hall.

Nobu ran into the dining room and greeted everyone with a cheery smile, like she didn't just kick someone in the stomach like five seconds ago.

"Where'd you leave Jeff?" Masky asked her as she sat down.

"Um . . ." she started but was interrupted by Jeff's angry yell.

"Nobu! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he shouted running down the stairs.

"What did you do?" EJ asked alarmed. Nobu giggled grinning and jumped up as Jeff entered the dining room.

"There you are!" he looked pissed as he walked towards her with a knife in his hand.

"Come on, don't be a sore loser." Nobu snickered as she jumped out of the way of Jeff's knife.

"I'm gonna kill you." He said angrily before Masky held him back and Hoodie took the knife from him.

"What happened?" Slendy walked in demanding answers, as Masky shrugged and looked at Nobu.

"Hey, don't look at me, he started it." She said with a shrug as she sat back down.

"I'm gonna get you, just you wait." Jeff said with a frown, though you can't really see cause of the carved smile.

"Have fun with that." She said with a mocking grin.

"Why you . . ." he said struggling against Masky's grip.

"Enough. Tell me what happened." Slendy said as Jeff calmed down ad Masky let go of him.

"She kicked me in the stomach." Jeff pointed at Nobu angrily.

"You blocked my way out of my room." Nobu retorted.

"Jeff don't play with her, and Nobu don't just attack people, give them a warning then strike." Slendy said as he went back to the kitchen.

"Got it." She called as she grabbed a couple of pancakes, spreading Nutella in them she happily munched on them.

"What? You gonna let her get away with it?!" Jeff shouted after Slendy in disbelief.

"She has a lot on her hands right now and you provoked her." He shouted back from the kitchen.

Nobu couldn't help but snicker in her seat.

"Shut up." Jeff scoffed.

"Make me." She mimicked his earlier words.

"Oh, gladly." Jeff said coming at her again. Having finished her pancakes she jumped up out of harm's way. Jeff chased her around the table as the others just laughed amused, no one trying to stop them.

"They're going to be best friends, I can see it." Clockwork said amused.

"Oh really? I bet they'll end up as lovers." Masky said, smirking under his mask.

"I bet that they'll end up rivals." Hoodie said smiling under his mask.

"How much you wanna bet?" she asked with a smirk.

"£10" the boys said.

"Deal." She grinned.

Nobu tripped on a chair leg and fell on her face as Jeff couldn't stop in time and fell on top of her.

"Get off you moron!" Nobu shouted, trying to get out from under him.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"Jeff my wound!" She said panicking as she felt it stretch. "If you open them, I'll kill you."

He jumped up quickly not actually wanting to hurt her.

"*sigh* better." She said as she lay there as she closed her eyes.

Jeff turned her on her back and pulled her hoodie and tank top up to look at her wound. She didn't notice until the cold ait hit her stomach. She snapped her eyes open and with a scream jumped to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shrieked pulling her hoodie down.

"Chill. I just wanted to make sure your wound was ok." Jeff explained with his hands up in surrender.

"Ask before pulling someone's shirt up you perv." She hugged herself defensively, a dark blush dusting her cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry. Cool tattoo by the way." He said standing up and smirking.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The wolf's paw print on your right hip?" he said pointing to the area.

"Oh yea, that. Thanks, I love my tattoos." Nobu grinned.

"Wow. Are you bi-polar?" Toby asked coming up beside her.

"Yea. But it's funny. It confuses people." She laughed.

"You have another tattoo? Can I see?" Jeff asked all exited.

"Sure." She smiled and pulled up the sleeve on her left arm, revealing a swirly pattern on her wrist.

"Awesome. Did it hurt?" he asked fascinated, poking it.

"No. I'm good with pain." She grinned pulling her sleeve back down.

Later as everyone left for school, Nobu decided to practice on her new electric guitar, as she had nothing better to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nobu got a hang of using her new guitar pretty easily. She's always been a really fast learner so it was no problem at all.

But after while she got bored. Deciding to work on her black bike, she put on a black boiler suit, that she folded the arms to her elbow od and left the zip open to her stomach, the legs folded up to her knees, with a red tank top underneath, her black round goggles with red lenses around her neck, putting on a black bandana and tying her hair into a low ponytail, stepping into some black army boots that reached a good four inches above her ankle and only being laced up to her ankles she slipping some black working gloves on she grabbed her tool box and headed to her bike.

She checked every part of the vehicle to make sure everything was working alright.

As she started to oil everything, the others arrived home, disturbing her work, as she was in front of the house where she last left the bike.

"Nobu!" Toby shouted running up to her.

"Hey, Ticci." She said smiling at him, her goggles over her eyes.

"Sup bitch?" said Jeff walking up to her.

"The sky, you dick biscuit." She replied not looking up from her work as she heard laughing and snickering.

After everyone has greeted her and went their own way, she noticed the presence of two particular boys sitting either side of her, watching what she was doing.

"Do you guys mind?" she asked looking at Hoodie and Masky.

"No. Carry on." Masky said.

"It's interesting." Hoodie said.

"If you say so. In that case you can help me." She said grinning.

"What with?" Masky asked eagerly.

"Well, I need to oil some parts, and take off some stuff to get to the parts that need oiling and the break needs a bit of fixing as well. So Masky you can work on taking some parts off while Hoodie oils them then put them back, I'll work on fixing my break." Nobu ordered as they nodded and got to work.

Nobu explained their work and they quickly got on with it as she was able to peacefully work on the breaks.

"Nobuki." Zalgo's voice called from beside her ear making her jump.

"Uncle Zal. What the fuck?" she asked clutching her chest trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"It's so much fun to scare you dear." He said grinning down at her.

"Seems like both you and Slendy like to scare the living daylights out of me." She said un-amused, standing up.

"How are you doing my dear?" he asked smiling.

"Pretty good. My wounds stopped hurting and I broke in my new guitar." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"I see you asked them to help you." He said nodding at Masky and Hoodie.

"No, they came on their own. I just gave them something to do other than staring at how I work on my sexy black." Nobu grinned arms crossed, with a proud look in her eyes as she looked at her bike.

"I see, I see. You need your bandages changed. Go ask Eyeless Jack for help." Zalgo advised.

"Um, no." she almost instantly refused his advice.

"Haha, is it because of the wound on your stomach?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"It is exactly because of where that wound is. Now leave me alone, I have work to do." She said a tint of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Aww, is my little girl embarrassed?" He cooed, which got the boys attention.

"Call me a little girl in that tone of voice again and I swear I'll rip your fucking head off." She said glaring daggers at him. What she hated most is being patronised, she just couldn't stand it, Zalgo was lucky he was her uncle.

"Language young lady." He said angrily.

"Pfft. Since when am I a lady?" she asked instantly amused. Zalgo just shook his head and went inside to talk to Slendy.

"Slender." Zalgo exclaimed walking into his office.

"Hello Zalgo. What do you need?" Slendy asked looking up from his papers.

"Nobuki refuses to get her wounds checked by Eyeless Jack." He complained.

"Why's that?" Slendy asked confused.

"Because of where it is." He answered whining a little.

"Where is it?" Slendy asked curious now.

"On her stomach, but reaching up to her breast." Zalgo said his head in his palm.

"I don't blame her then, it's a sensitive area and Jack is the same age. Maybe she feels embarrassed showing him the wound." Slendy explained.

"Well, yea but. . ." suddenly Zalgo stopped talking then a huge grin appeared on his face. "Thank you Slender." With that he ran out.

"All done. Look at my sexy baby, isn't he beautiful?" Nobu asked as she grinned at her bike.

"Haha, true that." Hoodie said.

"Ok, we're all done. Let's go in now." She said as she grabbed all her stuff but Masky took her tool box carrying it for her and headed inside.

"Nobuki." Zalgo said with a huge grin.

"What up uncle?" she asked as he came to a stop in front of them.

"I got a solution to your problem." He said excitedly.

"And witch problem would that be exactly?" Nobu asked unsure.

"Your wounds, someone has to check them and seeing as you won't let Eyeless do that, you are coming with me for my medic to check it." He said happily as he picked her up.

"No! If I won't let EJ look at it, what makes you think I will let a total fuck ass stranger look?" Nobu shouted squirming in his arms.

"You'll be fine, trust me." He said moving towards the door.

"You said that when I was 10 and tried to teach me how to ride a bike for the first time, and what happened then?" she asked annoyed.

"You learned how to ride a bike." He said grinning.

"Yea, but not without nearly breaking my fucking neck. You pushed me down a hill!" she shouted, finally getting out of his grip and running behind Slendy as he joined them in the lobby.

"But you need to get them checked." He argued.

"I'm fine. Go away." She said from behind Slendy, sticking her tongue out at Zalgo childishly.

"Fine, for now." Zalgo said and left.

"You do need to get them checked." Slendy said looking down at her.

"Argh, do I have to?" she whined slumping her shoulder like the child she really was.

"Yes." He said crossing his arms.

"No!" she shouted then ran for it.

"Come back here this instant!" Slendy shouted after her as she ran up the stairs.

"Come and get me!" she shouted back.

In the end Slendy caught her and held her down with his black tentacles covering her nipples as EJ cleaned and re bandaged her wound properly. By the time she was as red as a tomato.

"It's not like I haven't seen something like this before." EJ said trying to reassure her.

"You haven't seen mine, and I wanted to keep it that way." She said her blush getting darker if that was even possible. She _not_ amused, _very_ not amused.

"EJ, I need to . . ." Ben stepped through the door and instantly froze as he spotted Nobu held down with Slendy's tentacles half naked and EJ treating her wound.

"N-never mind." He quickly said and ran out of the room bright red.

Nobu groaned in annoyance throwing her head back. "Great, just great." She said but EJ only chuckled at both Nobu and Ben's reactions.

Dinner was super awkward, for Ben and Nobu that is. EJ and Slendy just found them amusing.

"The hell happened between those two?" Jeff asked looking between them.

"Nothing." Both Nobu and Ben said at the same time then blushed as EJ snickered.

"Oh meh gawd, something happened. Tell me." Jeff looked at EJ exitedly.

As he told Jeff what happened, Nobu's face turned bright red again and she ran to her room, throwing the door open and hiding under her covers.

"Good going EJ." Ben said as he stood up to follow her.

He knocked on her door twice and heard a quiet 'who is it?'

"It's me Ben, can I come in? I wanna talk." He said concerned, after a long pause she said 'ok' and he stepped in.

He chuckled finding her under her covers.

"Don't hide. Come out." He said amused as he sat down at the side of her bed.

"No." she refused.

"Either come out or I'll drag you out. Your choice." He said smirking as she popped her head out still blushing. "Thought so."

"What?" she asked pouting.

"I'm sorry that I randomly barged in and saw you." He apologised witch made her blush more. He grabbed her and pulled her out fully before she could hide again.

"I don't want this awkwardness between us. Can we both please forget that ever happened?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"Please." She said relieved.

"Friends?" he asked reaching a hand out for her to take as she stared at him shocked.

"Friends!" She said happily as she hugged him tightly. He was the first ever person to call her a friend. It made her extremely happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ben was surprised at Nobu's sudden outburst, but hugged her back none the less.

"This is the first time someone actually called me their friend. Thank you." She cried into his chest in happiness.

"R-really? You never had a friend before?" he asked surprised.

"No. Everyone said I was a freak or a monster. No one dared come near me, I only had dad, uncle and his slender friend." She said squeezing him tighter.

"You don't have to worry anymore. I'll always be your friend and I'm sure the others think the same way." He said smiling softly and tightening his hold around her.

"The others as well?" she asked surprised, loosening her grip.

"Yea. Let's go ask them if you don't believe me." Ben said as he got up, pulling her with him.

"No. . . I'm scared." She looked down at her feet, hesitating.

"Don't be afraid, for we are all the same here." He said as he took her hand in his and guided her downstairs, where they found the others still at the dining table, chatting.

"You're back. Oh." Masky said as he saw them holding hands.

"Guys. Important question. You look at Nobu as friend, don't you?" Ben asked as Nobu hid behind him, out of fear of rejection. Thought she should really be used to that by now, but still, she came to like this odd bunch.

"Of course." Toby ran up and pulled her into a hug as she stared in shock, but it quickly became happiness.

"You'll always be a precious friend Nobu." EJ said as he hugged her as well, as she smiled a stupidly happy grin.

"As annoying as you are, I can't look at you any other way but as a friend." Jeff said as he hugged her then ruffled her hair.

"Wow, Jeff, that may have been the single nicest thing you have ever said." Masky commented.

"Shut up." He said blushing a little.

"Precious friend." Masky and Hoodie said at the same time as they hugged her from each side.

"You're the only girl here beside me, of course we're friends." Clockwork said smiling down at her.

"I know you're scared of me, but you seem like a cool person. Can I call you a friend as well?" Laughing Jack asked as he stepped in front of her.

She stared up at him, tears still streaming down her face.

To everyone's shock and surprise; Nobu stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you." She sobbed into his chest.

"Well, look who grew a pair." LJ commented laughing and patting her head.

"LJ!" they all shouted at him.

"It's ok. It was about time wasn't it?" Nobu asked grinning up at him. Letting go of him, she turned to Ben with a bright smile she hasn't shown before. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess." Ben replied, blushing a little and scratching the back of his neck, looking away.

"Slendy!" Nobu shouted running off to find him. "I need to go see uncle Zal. Slendy!" She ran around until he teleported in front of her, she ran into him and fell backwards onto her ass.

"Careful child." He said helping her up. "What do you need?"

"I need to see uncle Zal." She said excitedly.

"You called." Zalgo appeared making Nobu jump again.

"Why'd you keep doing that? What if you give me a heart attack and I'll die?" she asked annoyed.

"I'm careful." He smirked down at her. "What did you need?"

"I have friends!" She exclaimed happily, arms in the air for enthusiasm.

"Excuse me?" Zalgo asked taken aback.

"I have friends." She said again with the happiness of a child who just got a puppy for her birthday.

"That's great! Here, take this. Now go to your room for now." Zalgo said smiling, handing her a lollypop. She took it looking at it verily, but shrugged it off and went up with it in her mouth.

"Call all your kids." He turned to Slendy, with a serious face.

Not much time later they were all gathered in the living room.

"I hear that you called Nobuki your friend. You better not betray her or else." Zalgo said threateningly as they just stared surprised.

"Of course we wont." Clockwork said a bit offended.

"Be nice to her. I'm leaving her in your care Slender." He said then left.

With Nobu

Nobu walked into her room and jumped on her bed smiling into her sheets. _'Friends' _she thought happily. But she soon turned bored and decided to play.

Locking her door to make sure no one bothered her; she grabbed her electric guitar and plugged it into the amp. Getting her IPod and plugging her headphones into her ears, she went on the middle of a song so she had time to get ready for the next one. Checking the sound she smiled and started to play 'World on Fire' by Slash.

As the vocals started she began singing as well. She has a surprisingly good voice and she always enjoyed playing guitar.

Tomorrow is Saturday so the others won't be going to school. Nobu smiled at the thought, she enjoyed being around them, they're funny.

She put her guitar away and placed her IPod on her desk with the earphones wrapped around it.

She looked around yawning, but spotting her manga shelf, picked up One Piece volume 51. Sitting down on her bed and leaning against the wall she began reading, engulfing herself in the world of pirates.

Nobu finally placed One Piece volume 59 back on the shelf. She ended up reading on till a couple of volumes. Now she got to the point where she physically can't read out the words, she is that tired.

As she stepped back from the shelf, she caught her foot on the guitar's cable and fell backwards. She hit the floor with a groan but rolled over onto her stomach. She was about to get up, but spotted something glowing red under her bed.

Curiosity taking over, she reached under and grabbed the glowing thing. As it came into her full vision, she realised it is a leather bound book.

Its A4, pretty thick, the leather on it is black leather sole so it's soft to the touch. What Nobu noticed first was the intricate design cut into the leather. It looked like a wolf but with fur only on its forehead going back between its ears, and it had some horns, also a sinister look in its eyes.

Nobu was instantly mesmerised by the book and the feeling it gave her. As a cold shiver ran down her spine, she pulled the cover open without a second thought.

But what she found wasn't exactly what she expected. Instead of some spooky writing, she found empty pages. Confused she shifted through the book but found nothing all the way through it.

Closing it she looked at the demonic wolf again, brushing her fingers down the design.

"Tell me the secrets you hold within you." She mumbled softly.

She heard a soft hum. But not from around her, it came from her head. It was a warm and comforting feeling. She opened the book once again as she felt she needed to.

This time, instead of the blank page, she found letters. Slowly appearing on the page one by one in some red ink looking substance.

"Do you wanna know your past?" she read out the words.

"But I already know my past." She whispered a bit confused.

"You remember what they want you to remember. Which is not the whole truth."

"What?"

"He lied to you. I'm sorry but he had no choice but to temper with your memory."

"I want to know." She whispered, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Know what?" it asked.

"The truth about my past. Can you tell me?" she asked clutching the book in her hands.

"I can show you. Are you prepared to deal with the truth?"

"Whatever it may be, I want to know. No one ever talked about my mother. I want to know. Tell me about her."

As she spoke her last word, a bright light shone from the pages, engulfing her and pulling her in.

Her mind was filled with pictures and memories from her past. Some she recognised but some she didn't.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Her mind was filled with pictures and memories from her past. Some she recognised but some she didn't.

She found herself in a small room with white walls, a bed in the middle with people surrounding it. As she looked closer, she realized it was Zalgo, her father, Slendy, and three more men she didn't recognize but assumed they were Slendy's relatives by their appearance. They all looked younger, and as she walked closer, she spotted a woman holding a baby in her arms on the bed.

Nobu's hands shot to her mouth as she saw a tall, thin woman with snow white skin and hair, she had no features other than her mouth, which was pulled into a gentle smile directed at the child in her arms. As she watched them, her father moved down and kissed he woman on the lips and the baby's forehead.

"Mon. . .and . . .that's. . .me." she let out an inaudible whisper as she realised this fact. Her mother was a slender. Slenderman is her uncle.

Suddenly the scene shifted and she is in a different room now. The walls are painted a light shade of dusty pink. Her mother and father were in the room, sitting on the floor, playing with a now one year old version of her. The scene brought a smile to her face. But she frowned as she realized her mother didn't die giving birth as she was told.

The scene changed again, taking her to when she was three years old. She was playing tag with her parents in their back garden, but she noticed something strange. Her skin was white like her mother's, she had brown-ish red wolf ears and fluffy tail, with two black horns sticking out of her forehead. She guessed it was the mixed genes of the two families. _'Why did they hide the truth?'_ she thought to herself sadly.

The scene shifted again, to her ninth birthday. She had a little party with most of her family members there. They seemed to really like her and she seemed fond of them too. For some reason she clung to the slender with a trench coat a lot. _'We must have been close'_ she thought with a smile. _'They were forced to pretend to be strangers, and even then only Slendy came to see me'_ she frowned looking down. _'No wonder I always felt a connection with him.' _Her mother tucked her into bed as it was night time now. Little Nobu didn't let her leave though, she asked her to tell her a bedtime story. As her mother began talking with her soft voice, the light of the full moon shone through the curtains, illuminating the room in silver light. Little nine year old Nobu clutched her head and groaned in pain. Her mother instantly tried to help her and figure out what was wrong. In an instant Nobu pushed her back with incredible force, sending her into a wall.

She watched in horror as her younger self grew taller, more demonic, and six thin and black tentacles appeared out of her back.

Her mother screamed at her to stay in control and that it's gonna be ok as she stood in a defence stance, but nothing reached the child's ears as she slowly walked towards her frightened mother, her tentacles swirling around her and cutting everything they touched, being razor sharp.

As Nobu neared her, the woman shot up and tried to hold her down with her own tentacles, but only managed to have them cut off by the child's ones. She desperately screamed for her to snap out of it and not to let the blood lust control her, but nothing worked. That hungry demonic look in Nobu's eyes just intensified, hearing her mother's pleas.

By now, her father heard the commotion and tried to open the door, but some kind of black misty looking substance covered the walls, including the door, preventing him from interfering.

By now, Nobu was shouting at her younger self to stop, but to no avail as she reached her mother.

Grabbing her right arm with a tentacle, she sliced it clean off. Her mother refused to cry out. Tried teleporting out but it failed, the black mist is keeping her in the room. One of her legs got cut off as well. She stood in front of her as she pulled up a tentacle for the ready, aiming at her mother's heart.

As she drove the sharp appendage through the beating organ, the moon disappeared behind some clouds, returning the child to her senses. She shrunk back down, her tentacles disappearing alongside the black mist. Her father finally breaking through the door froze in the doorway as he saw how much blood was spilled everywhere. His wife's blood, and daughter standing above her. He couldn't move, he was paralysed by what he has just witnessed.

The child stared at her mother in absolute horror, confused about what happened, but she pulled her into a one armed hug, with the last bit of her energy, her mother told her she loved her. As the life left her and she started turning cold, Nobu broke down in sobs, holding onto her mother's bloody corpse. Not being able to take it anymore, she passed out.

Her father snapping back to reality; didn't waste any time. He grabbed her unconscious daughter and ran to the under realm with her to seek help from his brother, Zalgo.

Nobu was sobbing and hating herself for what she had done. Confused and angry.

The comforting feeling appeared in her mind again and helped her stop crying.

She sniffed but stood up to look at the next set of memories.

Zalgo was shocked at the death of his sister in law and more so that his cute little niece was the murderer. He looked through some ancient books that contained dark magic. Finding what he was looking for, he turned to his brother. He told him that they needed to seal away her powers as they were too strong for her to control at this young age, and to erase her memories on what happened, it would have most certainly have broken the child's fragile mind.

They proceeded with the seal as they created a big magic circle placing her in the middle of it and casting the spell.

Nobu watched in awe as her powers were locked away and she began to get a human-ish appearance. Her skin turned a light tan colour, her frame shortened and her horns disappeared. As they sealed most of her power, they were not able to seal all however. She was left with her Hell Hound powers, which were dominant from her father's side.

The scene changed to when she was ten and Zalgo visiting her. Everything has gone back to normal, they moved house, and she believed a new past.

Zalgo brought along a 'friend' of his. He introduced him to be Slendy. But he had a sad aura around him, and Nobu now realised why.

He was no longer allowed to call her his niece, or interact with her the same way, nor were his brothers. Most of them weren't even allowed to see her.

This upset Nobu as she felt that pain in Slendy. It must have been hard losing his sister then a niece as well.

Suddenly it showed Nobu from very recently. It was after her father was killed.

She sat in front of Zalgo, shivering and clutching her head, sobbing uncontrollably as he held her close to him.

Zalgo erased her memories of what happened that night and secured her seal again.

Now Nobu found herself just floating in darkness.

"Wha? Where am I?" she asked confused.

"That doesn't matter. Have all your questions been answered?" a soft voice asked, but Nobu wasn't able to make out if it was a male or a female's voice talking to her.

She brushed it off and looked down sadness written all over her face.

"I killed my mother. I'm a monster that should be killed, instead I'm here, still alive." She cried depressed.

"That's not true. You're not a monster." It sounded from beside her.

"I killed my mother with cold blood!" She cried looking at where she thought the voice was coming from.

"You lost control of your powers. The human's full moon always affected the Hell Hounds. Being that young you couldn't fight its power, and being a mix of two of the most powerful families in the under realm didn't help the matter." It said trying to comfort her. It's calm wibes helped calm Nobu.

"My father. Who killed him?" she asked hoping it had her desperately awaited answer.

"I don't know. You're memories of that night were completely erased and could never be restored. The only reason I was able to restore your other memories was because Zalgo was weaker back then. I'm sorry. I restored your Hell Hound powers as well, Zalgo sealed them after what happened to your father." The voice said then just as it came it disappeared.

Nobu found herself laying on her carpet floor with the mysterious book under her palm.

As she sat up, she could feel her powers racing through her body. Reaching up, she felt two wolf ears sticking out of her head and then a long fluffy wolf tail from her butt. She smiled, at least she had these back. Her wounds have instantly healed after she got her powers back. Go instant healing.

Opening the book, she found the words 'Keep fighting. I have the method of how to beak your seal. You're not yet ready but until then, take care.'

She stared at the page for what felt like eternity, thinking over what she had just learned.

She should confront Slendy about it, and Zalgo. Wait, maybe not him. She doesn't quite trust him with the info that she knows her true past at the moment. He might erase her memories again and permanently this time.

A knock on the door made her jump. She stared at it confused and only now did she realise that it was morning.

"Shit." She whispered standing up and hiding the book under her bed again. "Who it?" she asked with a tired voice, pretending to just have woken up.

"It's Clockwork. Come down to eat." She called from the other side of the door.

"I'll be down in just a sec, need to clean myself up." Nobu said grabbing some clean clothes and the baggiest hoodie she owns.

"Ok, hurry up though, cause Tobs will eat all your pancakes." She said with a chuckle.

"He wouldn't." Nobu frowned snapping to attention.

"Oh he would." she said walking away.

"I'll be down in a sec." Nobu shouted and ran into the bathroom, avoiding her gaze.

Cleaning herself up, she changed and returned to her room. Pulling her hood over her head she hid her ears, and then wrapped her tail around her waist, pulling her hood over it. Checking that the appendages are well hidden, she left for the dining room.

"Nobu. Good morning." Toby grinned at her from his seat.

"Mornin guys." She smiled greeting everyone.

"Why is your hood over your head?" LJ asked tilting his head to the side in question.

Nobu decided to ignore him and walked into the kitchen to see Slendy.

"We need to talk." She said as he looked at her. Making sure no one was around she pulled her hood off revealing her ears.

"We need to talk." He agreed as he put his hand on her shoulder and teleported her into his office.

"How?" he simply asked.

Nobu sat down in the chair in front of his desk and began to explain what had happened last night.

"I'm so glad you remember me." He said pulling her into a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm so glad you remember me." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Me too. I'm sorry. It's so sorry for the pain I caused you guys." Nobu cried into his chest.

"Don't cry child. It wasn't your fault. The human realm is a dangerous place." Slendy comforted her.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed looking up at him.

"Everything's ok now. We should tell the rest about your powers though." He said letting go of her.

"Yea, I suppose. But. . . I wanna see how long I can keep my illusion up at school before I'm forced to reveal it." She smirked at the thought of the challenge.

"That sounds interesting." Slendy commented thinking about it.

"Wanna bet on how long I can keep it up?" she asked.

"Ok. I bet you will be revealed on the first day." He said amused, looking down at her.

"Nope. I give myself a week." She grinned up at him.

"Let's go now." He walked out with Nobu following him.

As Slendy called them all to the living room, Nobu took off her hoodie, revealing a red tank top under it with black jeans. She wasn't nervous cause she had the ears and tail for most her life. She played with her lip piercing as they walked into the room, instantly everyone's attention was on them, wandering what was up, they did disappear for quite a while.

"I'd like to re-introduce Nobuki. She is my niece." Slendy said with a smile in his voice.

"Yo." Nobu said smirking.

"You're not a human." Toby said as he noticed her wolf appendages.

"Never was." She said with a shrug.

"Your related?!" most of them shouted as it sunk in, instead of commenting on her appearance.

"Yea, I just forgot about it." Nobu then explained in little detail what happened to her.

"That's cool." Ben grinned at her.

"You must be strong then, huh foxy?" Jeff asked.

"Foxy?" Nobu raised an eyebrow at Jeff's little nickname.

"The ears and the tail? Ring a bell?" he mocked.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a wolf you dipshit." She said annoyed.

"Foxy." He smirked. Nobu just glared at him not amused.

"So Nobu. What powers do you have?" EJ asked as they sat on the couches with her in the middle. Slendy has already left to do some work, as most of them left to do whatever, and only some stayed to ask more questions and such.

"You'll have to wait and find out." She smirked at him.

"Can I touch your ears?" Toby asked running up to her excitedly.

"Um. Sure just don't be too rough, it's a bit sensitive." She said as she stood up, letting him touch it.

Toby pulled his gloves off and gently took her ears in his hand.

"Soft." He cooed, stroking them gently, Nobu smiled and leaned into his hand. He got an idea and started scratching behind her ears.

Nobu hummed in happiness and fell against his chest, suddenly super sleepy.

"Toby, what did you do to her?" LJ asked as he held her up. She couldn't stand on her own as she was fighting to stay conscious.

"Sokaa. Ah go sweepy when squatchd behin d ear." Nobu slurred, half asleep.

"Note taken." Jeff and Ben smirked as she fell asleep.

"What did you do to Nobuki?" Slendy teleported in slightly pissed, taking her from LJ.

"Scratched behind the ear." Toby grinned.

"Oh. That makes her fall asleep. Don't do that." He said and left to put her in bed.

The rest of the weekend she spent playing video games with Ben and teasing Jeff as he teased her, occasionally talking to EJ about how she could remove a heart with it still beating.

As Monday rolled around, it was time for her first school day. She was exited to say the least.

After her shower, she dressed in simple black underwear (wearing a bra as well this time, now her wound being healed), crimson red tights, white overall shorts that was more like a tank top and shorts sewn together and made of the same material, a grey long sleeved shirt that cuts off at the shoulders and under her breasts, the sleeves skin tight and going over her knuckles, the ends fading to black, also a thin black belt that connects with two silver rings, one at the front and at the back, the right side having two strips and she put on some black high top converse. She wore all her piercings, two string chokers, one being slightly longer, and her nails are kinda permanently black.

Not knowing what she had to bring she skipped on anything and just grabbed her bike keys.

"Good morning Nobuki. Are you ready for your first day?" Slendy asked as she sat down and he put some pancakes in front of her.

"Fuck yea." She grinned then shoved a piece of it in her mouth.

"Watch your language child." He warned but she just shrugged grinning.

"Where's Ben?" she asked as she noticed his absence. The blond usually be down by now.

"I sent him to go ahead. I'm guessing that you want to take your motorbike?" Slendy asked surprising her.

"Yesh." She cheered with food in her mouth.

"Follow his scent and you will find the school. Oh, and when you get to school head to our classroom first. Which is on the second floor." He explained.

Finishing their breakfast they left the house. As some already went off, some watched Nobu get on her bike.

"Can I ride with you?" Masky and Hoodie asked at the same time, turned to each other then started fighting over who goes with her while Nobu just laughed at them.

"I'm off now. See you in class." Slendy said and teleported away.

Ignoring the boys, Nobu started the engine and drove off with her goggles on her eyes.

She found the school with no problem, parking her bike and pulling her goggles down to her neck, she just stared in awe at the building.

Now, it wasn't all that big but it sent an eerie feeling. It was painted black and some skeletons were hanged here and there, and they looked like human bones as well.

Grinning widely, Nobu stepped through the front door. She grinned at the inside. It was beautiful. The walls are painted red.

As she spotted some stairs she headed to the second floor, she was met with a long corridor of doors and windows. She walked down it looking for the others. Nearly passing by it, she spotted Toby and walked in.

"Yo." She called to them. The classroom was a normal size with single desks and chairs, there were a lot of extras around as the class was small and a little spread out in the room.

"How the hell did we manage to get here before you?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"I got distracted on the road." Nobu shrugged as she turned to Slendy, Jeff face palming and Ben laughing at it with EJ.

"Please don't get distracted anymore. You are already late." He said with a teachery authority.

"Sorry, sorry, I won't." she laughed it off.

"Let's take you to see the principal. You lot, behave." Slendy said. Promising pain if they didn't, then walked out of the room expecting Nobu to follow. She smirked in excitement and went after him.

He led her back downstairs, through a corridor and stopped in front of a black door that had the words "Principal's Office" written on it with bright blue paint. Knocking three times on the door Slendy waited patiently for a response. As soon as they heard a deep but electric sounding voice say "It's open." Slendy opened the door and stepped in, Nobu right behind him.

"Slender. How good to see you. Who's that lovely young lady there?" a man with light blue skin stood up from his desk and walked in front of his big black desk. He has a bold head, tall, has a black mask over his mouth and nose, with glowing blue tubes coming out of it to behind his back.

"Good morning Mr Creepypasta. This is my niece Nobu. Have you forgotten about her arrival already sir?" Slendy asked super formal. _'I guess this guy is a big thing around here.'_

"I **am** the principal, Nobu." Mr Creepypasta said amused.

"You can read my mind?!" She asked surprised, taking a step back.

"Yup. And sorry for forgetting, didn't mean it, honest. But I'm glad that you got your memories back now. Slender here wouldn't stop crying about it to me." He said chuckling.

"Sir. I think she should be told about the school." Slendy said nervously.

"You haven't told her already?" he asked.

"I thought, you would like to be the one." Slendy said gesturing to me.

"Alright then. In short; the school's main purpose is to get you ready for the real world and your jobs after graduation. You will be taught how to fight, use your powers and interact with humans, among other things. As you may know there are three houses in the school, making it three classes. The house masters are Slender, Zalgo and Seedeater. The classes don't mix, only for exceptional classes. Each teacher is an expert at the subject they teach and you should never question or go against them. At graduation, I will be the one to get your name known in the human realm and so you get a job as a homicidal psychopath, I hope you enjoy it." He smiled through his words. _'He's quite laid back, isn't he? I don't doubt that he can be strict and scary as well though.'_ Nobu thought to herself smiling.

"I expect you to be well behaved and follow the rules like the good child your father raised you to be." Slendy said as he explained the rules. Stuff like no starting fights unless authorised, no damaging school property etc.

"A good child, right." Nobu snickered amused.

"Don't cause trouble. You'll have Mr Creepypasta to answer to." He warned.

Mr Creepypasta dismissed them and they headed back to the class.

"Go pick a seat. Your first lesson is History that I teach. Here's your timetable." Slendy handed her the piece of paper and she instantly ran to the back of the class, and sat down in the seat by the window. Jeff moved to sit on her right as Ben moved to sit in front of her and EJ was already sat at the desk in front of Jeff.

Looking over her timetable she found it quite busy, having six lessons a day, each being an hour long, with an hour lunch break, and 10 minute breaks between the lessons. She snickered as she saw who taught what subjects, but was exited to meet all of them, especially her other uncles.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

History went quite slowly for Nobu. Not being a big fan of it, she ended up falling asleep with her chin in her palm and her elbow on the table. Though no one noticed cause her eyes are covered by her fringe.

"Nobuki." Slendy called to her but got no response.

"Pfft. I think she fell asleep." Ben snickered as he looked back at her.

"I can take care of that." Jeff smirked and kicked one of her chair legs, making it fall over bringing her along with it.

"Ahhh. I'm up. I'm up. Dad, don't throw water at me!" She screamed, but soon realized where she was. "Shit."

"Water, huh?" Jeff laughed.

"What about it?" she asked like nothing happened and it wasn't a big deal.

She stared up at an un-amused Slendy who had his arms crossed, looking down at her.

"Hihi. You know I'm not good at paying attention to something I find boring." She awkwardly stood up as she put her hands up in surrender.

"Don't fall asleep again. Now go to your next class." He said walking away. She noticed that indeed the lesson was over and everyone was leaving. With a sigh she grabbed her IPod and followed Jeff's scent to her next class, as everyone already left._ 'how nice of them to leave me behind.' _She thought sarcastically.

As she was walking down the hall, she saw Jeff enter a classroom. Following him, she was stopped by two hands grabbing her and shoving her against the wall.

"Hello, new girl." A male purred from in front of her.

"What does a human like you, doing here?" a female asked. Opening her eyes, Nobu saw a girl and a guy in front of her, trapping her to between them and the wall. _'This isn't gonna end up too well. And the others can see me too.' _She thought panicking.

"Cat got your tongue?" the female purred with a smirk.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Nobu asked crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Don't get cocky now." The girl warned.

"My name's Puppeteer, and this is Jane. We're from Zalgo House." The guy said pointing to Jane.

"Cool, I'm Nobu. Can I go now?" She said with a bored tone, pushing herself away from the wall.

"You may be Zalgo's niece but you're just a human. You need to learn your place." Puppeteer said blocking her way and pushing her back. Nobu was quickly getting annoyed.

"And we're here to teach you." Jane finished.

"Oh yea? And how do you plan on doing that, princess?" Nobu asked mockingly tilting her head.

"Watch your mouth human. You don't know who you're dealing with." Jane growled out. _'Ha, she's easy to rile up.'_

"No I don't. Don't wanna either. Now I got class to go to, so move." Nobu growled glaring from under her bangs.

"You're not going anywhere." Puppeteer said, wrapping some kind of yellow glowing string around her, holding her there.

"You got a big mouth for someone so weak." Jane glared stepping closer to her.

"Come on, I could kill you in a blink of an eye and you wouldn't even know what hit you." Nobu glared back. That earned her a punch from Jane. That got the attention of Jeff and the others, as they watched from the window, their teacher not there yet.

"Who do you think you are, bitch? Talking big like that?" Jane shouted as Puppeteer smirked in amusement. The left end of Nobu's lips started bleeding from the punch.

"I'm just stating a simple fact." She said licking the blood.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. Show your eyes." Jane glared.

"What if I don't want to?" Nobu asked smirking.

"Then I'll make you." Puppeteer said stepping closer and taking a hold of her jaw.

"You don't wanna do that." Nobu glared daggers at him.

"You don't tell me what to do princess." He growled.

"Or what you get your she bitch to hit me again? I'm warning you. Don't touch my eyes." Nobu warned in a dark tone.

"What'd you say bitch?" Jane said punching her in the stomach as Nobu grunted in pain.

"Is that all you can do?" Nobu smirked spitting out blood as it slid down her chin.

"Jane stop." Puppeteer held her back before she could hit Nobu again. "I want to see her eyes."

"This is your last warning. You'll regret it. I won't go easy on you." Nobu growled struggling against Puppeteer's strings.

"What can you do? You're just a petty human." Jane laughed as puppeteer reached for her bangs.

"Don't say I dint warn you." Nobu said now suddenly calm. She released her illusion form, her wolf ears and tail appearing with her Hell Hound powers breaking through.

Their eyes widened as realization hit them but it was too late. Nobu broke free of Puppeteer's string like it was a spider web, punching him in the stomach in the process.

"Bitch." Jane yelled and went at her with a knife. Nobu dodged it and twisted her wrist. As the knife hit the floor, she heard a satisfying snap and Jane's scream.

Puppeteer used his strings again but realising it will do nothing, he sent a kick at Nobu's side. She blocked it and as he threw a punch at her head she grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm behind his back, dislocating his shoulder, snapping his elbow joints and breaking his wrist in one swift move. Nobu let him fall to the floor screaming.

Jane charged at her again, the knife in her other hand now and tears running down her face. Nobu dodged it and stepping behind her, grabbed her head and bashed it hard against the wall, knocking her out.

"Nobuki! What do you think you're doing?!" Zalgo shouted running up to them.

The scene looked pretty bad; Jane on the floor, wrist broken and bleeding from her head, while Puppeteer kneeled there hugging his broken arm against his chest, Nobu standing above them smirking.

"Self-defence." She said crossing her arms.

"What happened?" Slendy asked coming from the opposite way.

"Nobuki did this." Zalgo said angrily gesturing to the two injured ones as Slendy turned to her expectedly.

"They attacked me and I defended myself. I didn't do anything wrong. I just did what I've been taught." Nobu glared defending herself.

"We didn't do anything." Puppeteer mumbled weakly, Zalgo looked back at Nobu angrily.

"What? You believe him over your own niece?!" she asked in disbelief. "They attacked me cause they thought I was a human and tried to uncover my eyes."

"Did you warn them?" Slendy asked.

"Yes!" Nobu said annoyed as Slendy looked at Zalgo, gesturing to Nobu, giving her the right.

"We will talk about this later in front of the principal." Zalgo said as he picked Nobu up by the back of her shirt and threw her into her next class, kicking her in the butt as she fell on her face.

"Gee, uncle Zal, you could have kicked me in the ass with a little less force." She growled standing up and crossing her arm.

"Not another word. Go sit down." He commanded glaring at her.

"Fuck you." She hissed but walked to the same spot as in the other room.

"This is her medical prescription. She should take one every three hours." Zalgo said ignoring her and handing Slendy a jar full of purple lollypops with clear wrappers.

"Stop making it sound like I'm out of some sort of loony bin." Nobu glared as Zalgo glared back.

"It's special candy that I made to keep her blood lust under control and prevent situations like this from happening." Zalgo shouted the last part at her.

She flipped him off as he shut the door and carried his students away.

"Nobuki, although you warned them, please try and stay out of trouble. Here." Slendy said and lobbed one of the lollypops at her. "Oh, and I won our little bet." As Nobu groaned in annoyance slamming her head on the table he left.

"That was so cool." Jeff said grinning at her.

"You totally kicked their asses like a boss." Ben cheered.

"Hello class." A happy voice called, making them shut up. Nobu snapped her head up, smiling at the slender that entered the room. She plopped the lollypop in her mouth and walked up to him.

"Oh, you must be Nobuki. Zalgo's niece right?" he asked happily.

"Hello." She smiled warmly at him.

"My name is Splendorman, I'll be your Literature teacher from now on." He grinned. _'Literature cool.'_

"Hmm? Why do you hide your eyes. I'm sure they're very pretty." He said reaching for them.

"Splendy no!" most of the class shouted but it was too late.

Nobu summoned some black smoke that morphed into a jet black katana in her hand, the substance is like some kind of translucent crystal, but it looks pretty tough and razor sharp. She pinned Splendy to the wall beside the black board, the blade pressed against he's neck.

"Don't.** Ever,** try that again. Uncle Splendy." Nobu growled her ears sticking to her head.

"You remember?" Splendy asked surprised as he pushed her blade away from his throat.

"Yup." She said grinning up at him, and making her katana morph back to the black smoke and dissolve into the air.

"I missed you kiddo." He suddenly hugged her, grinning like mad.

"Uncle . . . can't . . . breath." Nobu chocked out as she felt her rib cage tighten.

"Splendor, let her go!" EJ shouted.

"You'll kill her." Said LJ.

"Oh, sorry." Splendy apologised, placing her back on her feet.

"It's ok, just don't do that again." She swayed holding her chest.

"Do the others know? Does Zalgo know?" Splendy's smile dropped as he thought of Zalgo.

"Only you and Slendy so far and no, I don't trust Zalgo with it at the moment." Nobu frowned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Only you and Slendy so far and no, I don't trust Zalgo with it at the moment." Nobu frowned.

"I don't blame you, kiddo. Now go take a seat, the lesson is starting." Splendy said as she walked away grinning.

"Well, you're happy." Ben laughed.

"I got my uncles back." Nobu smiled leaning on the desk and looking up at him. _'Cute.' _Ben thought smiling to himself.

"I still find it weird that you're related to the Slender's though." Jeff said from beside her.

"Just cause I'm short and have tan skin and no tentacles?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yea." He said.

"Don't forget she's also related to Zalgo." EJ called from in front of Jeff.

"Exactly. Besides this is my human –ish form, I forgot what my true form looks like." As she finished her sentence, Splendy spoke up.

"Ok guys, today's subject is poems. I want you to write a poem on killing, torture, and hunting for me. You have half an hour. There's paper here that you can use." He said as he handed out some paper and gave a pen to Nobu as she didn't have anything with her. Most the class whined, not wanting to do it but after Splendy's glare they got on with it.

"Ok, time's up, kiddies. Who wants to be first?" Splendy asked sitting on his desk.

"Me, me, me. I wanna go first." Toby shouted excitedly with his arm in the ait, jumping up and down in his seat.

"Good enthusiasm, come on up." He called as Toby ran to the front, poem in hand.

"Ready for my amazing poem?" he asked exited.

"Violets are red, my name is Toby.

I chop your face in half, with my hatchets.

You dead.

I LOVE PANCAKES!" he shouted the last part. Everyone burst out laughing as Splendy face palmed shaking his head. _'Oh meh gawd. That was brilliantly shit.'_ Nobu thought laughing.

"Hahaha, are you sure that was even a poem?" EJ asked while laughing, holding his stomach, making everyone laugh harder.

"Shut the fuck up. It was brilliant." Toby shouted angrily at him.

"Shure was Ticci." Nobu said wiping a tear away from under her bangs.

"Would you like to go next, Nobuki?" Splendy looked at her, eyes full of hope. She walked to the front, high fiving Toby on the way as he sat down.

"Roses are red and soon you'll be dead.

I'll drive you to insanity.

Inside your purgatory.

Your death will be slow and painful.

I love the look of terror on your face.

It's beautiful.

Sorry to say, but this rime is fucking terrible." She finished with a huge grin on her face, proud of her achievement. They all laughed again at her ending.

"Brilliant. But less swearing next time." Splendy said as she walked back to her desk and Jeff high fived her laughing.

The rest read out their poems as well. One thing that Nobu learned, is that some of these guys are terrible at writing poems. She was dying of laughter at the stuff they have written. She especially lost her shit on Jeff's poem.

By the end of the lesson she could easily say she haven't laughed so hard in quite a while.

"Ha, that was brilliant." Nobu said to Ben as they walked out to go to their next class.

"Yea. We usually mess about in Lit, like that a lot. No one really takes it seriously." EJ said from beside her.

"So what do we have next?" she asked excitedly. Of what she saw so far, she can safely say that school's gonna be a blast.

"Combat training." Jeff cheered.

"Offender's teaching it, so just be vary of the guy. He might try to rape you a little." Ben said warning her.

"Haha, I'd like to see him try." She laughed.

"You certainly don't lack in confidence, do you?" EJ smiled under his mask, amused by her.

"Nope." She grinned.

"Still, be careful around him and whatever you do. Do **not** take the rose he offers you." EJ warned messing up her hair.

"Oy, staph." She giggled grabbing his wrists and pushing him away as they all laughed.

They headed downstairs and towards the gym.

Nobu was surprised as they stepped in. It was huge. Like two football fields combined. There were all different sort of weapons scattered across the walls, multiples of them. She was impressed by the whole thing and she grinned as she looked up. It had a very high ceiling with tight ropes up there.

"You like it?" Jeff asked amused at her expression.

"Do i? I fakin love it!" she cheered.

"Haha, that's good. We will be spending a lot of time here. We have CT (combat training) every day." Ben laughed.

"Well, hello there little lamb." Nobu heard a deep purr by her ear. She squealed and jumped away from the source of the voice, moving into a battle stance.

"Here we go again." Ben said face palming.

"Why, what a beautiful young woman you are." The man purred, who Nobu identified as Offenderman.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." She said awkwardly, dropping her stance and scratching her cheek. No one really called her that before.

"A rose for a beauty. How I would love to taste your sweet-"he was cut off by Nobu frowning and kicking the rose out of his hand, then tripping him up as she put her foot on his neck, not too tight but threateningly enough.

"Sorry, but I'd prefer not to involve myself in incest . . . uncle Offendy." She glared down at him. "And if you ever try anything, I will rip your dick off."

Everyone just stared at them in shock. No one ever dared to go against him like that.

Suddenly he burst out laughing. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Nobu?" he grinned as he pushed her foot away and pulled her down into his lap to hug her.

"I got my memories back." She hugged him back.

"I missed you puppy, I really missed you." He said still laughing a little. "And what a fine woman you grew up to be. We need to catch up. You guys carry on with last week's stuff, same pairs. Go, go." Offendy stood up waving them away as he pulled Nobu to a secluded area of the gym and they sat down cross legged.

"So, puppy, tell me how was your life?" he asked with a smile.

"Haha, you never gonna quit with that nickname, will you?" She asked giggling as he shook his head. "I had a pretty shit life to be fair. It was only fun with dad and uncle Zal around."

"How so?" Offendy asked confused.

"Humans." She said rolling her eyes as the single word is supposed to explain all her problems. He understood, as he agrees.

"Yea, they push away what they don't know and fear. But you're here now." He comforted her.

"Yea. And I'm glad to be here, with everyone." She said smiling as she looked over at Ben and Jeff sparring.

"Uhh, do you have a crush on someone?" Offendy asked exited, moving closer to her.

"No. Why'd you ask?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh your no fun." He said as she shrugged. "But you must have a guilty pleasure. Tell me." He purred.

"I think everyone does, but what makes you think I'll tell?" she laughed.

"Pretty please? I'll pet your belly." He cooed.

"Haha, one: I'm not in my full hound form for you to get away with that, and two: its personal." She grinned, remembering how he always used to do that and how much she loved it.

"Come on puppy, for me?" he pleaded.

"Ahhh, fine." Nobu gave up and moved close so she could whisper in his ear. He listened excitedly. "I like to read yaoi manga every once in a while." She said blushing slightly. Admitting to it was slightly more embarrassing than actually doing that.

"Huh? What's yoi?" Offender asked confused, looking at her.

"It's yaoi. And I can't believe you of all people don't know what it is. Shame on you." She said crossing her arms.

"Tell me." He grinned.

"*sigh* fine. Yaoi, also known as Boys' Love, is a Japanese genre of fictional media focusing on homoerotic romantic or sexual relationships between male characters, aimed at a female audience and usually created by female authors. Basically porn for girls." She explained whispering.

"Oh my. You're not as innocent as you look, are you?" he asked smirking as she smirked back with a shrug.

"Ok, now tell me. What was the worst thing you got away with doing?" he asked with a grin.

"Hm. Let me see." She said with a finger on her chin. "Ah, I got it. Haha. My little cat massacre."

"Let's talk about that." He said excitedly. _'My puppy's a killer.'_ He thought proudly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Let's talk about that." He said excitedly. _'My puppy's a killer.'_ He thought proudly.

"Well. I think I was like 11 at the time and I was playing on the swings. I jumped off and being the cluts I am, ran into a tree knocking myself out. When I woke up, I found a cat laying on my stomach. It looked up at me and started purring. It was so discussing. So I thought I could make it stop by snapping its neck. What do you know, it worked like a charm. Being a kid I got excited and ran home with the cat to show dad my achievement. Uncle Zal was there too though. Dad understood what happened but uncle just thought I was excited about the cat, not noticing it was dead." She laughed.

"Wow, really?" he asked laughing.

"Yea. And then later he came back with a box. A box of fakin kittens. Oh I was not amused." She explained annoyed.

"Haha, how'd you kill them?" he asked having fun.

"Well, I took them up to my room and took a black one out. It had blue eyes that reminded me of water. I had to wait for dad to get out of the house first, and then I filled the bath tub with boiling water." She said smiling at the memory.

"Wow, you we're an evil child." He said surprised.

"Yup. I was a fucked up kid. I threw the kitten in the bath but not without getting covered in small cuts. It was fun to watch it drown." She snickered.

"The others?" he asked.

"Well, I cut one to pieces with an axe, I dissected one and skinned another." She said counting on her fingers.

"Your bad." He laughed.

"I hate cats. Though they seem to like me for some fucked up reason." Nobu shrugged.

"Didn't you like one specific cat though?" he asked recalling something about that.

"Oh yea. Cheshire cat, but that's different, he's cool and has a huge smirk." She argued.

"I'll never get your obsession with that film, or the one with the skeleton." He shook his head.

"Nightmare before Christmas? I love them and I love Boogie and Hatter." She grinned. "I have a question now."

"Go on." She smiled down at her, loving this little catch up session, although he would have preferred it if he was part of more of her past.

"I remember being really fond of you when I was a kid, you were my favourite, and you seemed to be good with kids, well at last good with me. Why was I drawn to you the most? And don't say cause of something perverted, cause I'll kill you." Nobu asked curious.

"I liked playing with you, you were a cool little kid. And I guess I was drawn to you as much as you to me, not in a perverted sense. I guess I also had patience." He said in thought.

"Had? Why, don't you anymore?" she asked, picking up on his words.

"I don't like kids very much now. Truth be told, ever since what happened with you, I couldn't look at them the same way. They reminded me of you and loosing you hurt so I began hating them." He explained with a shrug.

"Oh, I see. I'm glad I got you back though." Nobu smiled warmly up at him as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Come on now. Let's see how well you handle yourself." He stood up pulling her with him.

They moved to the middle of the room as he let out a loud whistle, grabbing every one's attention as they walked up to them.

"For the rest of the lesson we're gonna see Nobu's skillset. Let's start with the weapons, shall we?" Offendy announced and walked to the weapons.

"Uh, do they **have** to watch?" Nobu asked following him.

"Yes, why?" he asked confused.

"Never mind." She brushed his question off.

"LJ go get a target board." Offendy called and he walked off to the storage room. "Besides, we wouldn't want them to miss out on seeing how sexy you are when handling a blade, now do we?" he purred.

"I do." She glared.

"Let's start with targets. Here's some throwing knifes. Hit the centre of that." He said as LJ pulled the target out, and Offendy handed her three of them. "Throw one facing it, one from your side and one from a longer distance."

Nobu held the knife on the blade with her right hand and focused on the target, moving her arm to the left she swung her arm back and threw the knife using her wrist and hitting bull's eye.

"Excellent." Offendy said as the other's cheered.

She moved so her right side faced the target. Holding the knife like previously, she moved her arm above her head and as she swung down she let go of the knife and it embedded itself beside the previous one.

"You're good." Jeff commented happily.

Nobu walked a few meter's back and facing the target she threw her last knife, hitting bull's eye once again.

"Your father taught you well." Offendy commented with a smirk as he pulled the throwing knifes out of the target.

"Thanks." Nobu smiled.

"Next is bow and arrow." Offendy handed her said weapons.

She stood in stance, pulling it back, concentrating, she let go of the arrow and watched it hit the target.

"You really **are **good." Offendy said impressed.

"Having a weapons expert for a father does that to you." She smirked at him.

Offendy made Nobu try out most of the weapons after that. Stuff like, combat knifes, swords, hatchets, axes, spears, staff, etc.

"Ok, this is the last one. A gun." Offendy cheered. Everyone was really surprised at how good Nobu was with weapons and Offendy was extremely proud.

"Uh, I aint touching that. No way." Nobu glared at the gun in Offendy's hand.

"What? Why not? It's just a gun, come on." He pleaded.

"No!" She stepped back.

"You'll have to learn it eventually. Why didn't your father teach you if you learned everything else?" he asked as he grabbed her with his tentacles and placed the gun in her hand.

"But I don't want to learn, and he tried but I bit him on the arm." She glared throwing the gun at him and snickering as it hit him in the face.

"Oh you will learn this no matter what." Offendy growled getting annoyed. He grabbed her and put the gun in her hand again, holding her in place, facing the target.

"It's not that hard, you just aim at the target and shoot. It's not rocket science, geez." Offendy argued as the others were laughing at the fuss she was making.

"But I don't want to." Nobu whined facing him, gun still in hand. "Guns are pathetic."

They started arguing and Nobu flailing her arms about a lot. The rest took couple of steps back from them, not trusting Nobu with that.

"I'm the teacher and I say you will learn it." Offendy argued.

"No! You don't tell me what to do even if you were the devil." Nobu spat back.

Suddenly as she was flailing her arms about she squeezed her hand a bit tighter, and because Offendy's smart and left the safety open on the gun, she accidentally shot him in the left tight.

The whole room was engulfed in silence just staring at them wide eyed.

"Holy shit. I'm so sorry. I-" Nobu tried to say as she was panicking but was cut off by Offendy raising one hand.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. Things like this happen." He said calmly. _'Why is he so calm?! I just fucking shot him in the leg!' _ Nobu screamed in her head.

Without a word he limped out of the gym to the infirmary.

Nobu just stared wide eyed at the doorway terrified and gun loose in her hand.

"I think it's best if we take that from you." Hoodie said taking the gun.

"Y-yea." Nobu looked at the weapon disgustedly.

[Please can the following people come to my office; Nobuki, Slender, Zalgo, Puppeteer and Jane. Thank you.] Mr Creepypasta's voiced filled the gym through the speakers.

"I guess now you gonna get in trouble for beating those two up." Masky said.

"They started it." She snapped.

"Save the fight for later, go." Jeff said and she ran out.

On her way there, she ran into Slendy.

"Slendy. Um, I accidentally shot my uncle in the thigh." She said awkwardly.

"Witch one?" Slendy asked amused.

"Um, Offendy." She said looking down in shame.

"Oh, that's ok, he had it coming." He said patting her head as she stared at him in disbelief.

They got to Mr Creepy's office and met with Zalgo and his two kids. They were all bandaged up and everything, glaring at Nobu as she just smirked at them.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly." Mr Creepy said, leaning against his desk, arms crossed. "Can you tell me what happened exactly?" he asked, although he already knows.

"She just fucking attacked us!" Puppeteer shouted.

"She could have killed us!" Jane whined angrily.

"Bitch please. I have more control than to kill you by accident. I would do it intentionally." Nobu growled at them her ears sticking down in annoyance.

"Enough. Arguing won't solve anything." Mr Creepy said and all went quiet. "Now, Nobuki tell me your side of the story."

"I was heading to my next class when these two stopped me. They didn't let me go and because they thought I was human, they wanted to 'teach me my place'. I was trying to stay calm even though they hit me. But then he tried to uncover my eyes. I even warned them, that they shouldn't. They ignored my warning, now they're in **that** state." She explained angrily, arms crossed. This wasn't her fault and she hates it when she gets blamed for something she wasn't to blame for.

"What about your story? Why'd you attack her?" he asked turning to the two injured.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What about your story? Why'd you attack her?" he asked turning to the two injured.

"We thought she was a human." Jane said looking down.

"We just wanted to play with her." Puppeteer said glaring Nobu's way.

"You shouldn't have picked on me." She glared back.

"Enough. I made my decision." Mr Creepy said standing up straight. "Nobuki, you have done no wrong. You warned them, then the rest was self-defence. Jane and Puppeteer, I believe you two were warned by Zalgo to leave her be, were you not?" He asked looking at them as they nodded in shame. "Then I have no other choice but to punish you. I will turn you to human for the next three days." He said as they whined in protest. "Slender, Nobuki, you may leave now."

Nobu and Slendy left the room as they walked towards the dining hall as it was lunch now.

"What will happen to them?" Nobu asked.

"Mr Creepypasta has the power to turn us into human, strip us of all power. So be careful what you do as he knows all and sees all." Slendy warned and they stepped into a spacy area with round tables and chairs around them.

"Eat something and be good, I have work to take care of." Slendy said and turned to leave.

"Oh ok. Food's that way right?" Nobu asked pointing to where she could spot a buffet kinda thing.

"Yes. Seedeater prepares all the food." Slendy explained then left.

Looking around, there were a lot of strange looking people but as she spotted Jeff and the others, she ran to their table.

"Yo." She shouted as she hugged Ben from behind.

"Nobu! Where'd you come from?" He asked pulling her into his lap as everyone greeted her.

"Well you see, when two people love each other very much-"she started to say but got cut off by Ben throwing her on the floor with a red face.

"Why are you giving me that speech?!" He asked embarrassed as the others laughed.

"Aww poor Benny." Nobu cooed laughing.

"Shut up." He said turning away from her.

"Anyway Nobu, how'd it go?" EJ asked.

"Jane and Puppeteer go turned into humans for three days and I got away with going a bit overboard." She said as she sat down between Ben and Jeff.

"Haha, serves them right." Jeff laughed.

"You have a problem with them?" she asked confused.

"Yea, the Slender and Zalgo houses never got along." EJ explained.

"Huh? Why not?" she asked listening contently.

"They're just so full of themselves and think they're the best." Jeff explained scoffing.

"Also, Jeff's brother is in that house, and they kinda hate each other." Ben added.

"It was Jeff that turned him into one of us by trying to kill him." EJ answered Nobu's confused look.

"He tries to kill me ever since." Jeff said with a frown.

"Sorry to hear that." Nobu said frowning but Jeff shook his head, for her not to worry.

"Let's go get you food now, shall we?" EJ asked pulling Nobu up and heading to the food.

They looked through the stuff that was put out and Nobu ran straight to the desserts. Grabbing two slices of chocolate cake and a slice of strawberry cake, she happily walked back to their table with EJ following behind.

"Don't you ever eat anything else?" Ben asked amused, looking at her plate.

"Only when I'm forced to." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

As lunch ended they headed for their next class. Slendy appeared again giving her another lollypop.

"Hello class." Skintaker greeted as he walked in. "Ah, I see we have our new student, welcome to music Nobu."

"Hello." She smiled at the skeleton.

"Today, you're gonna keep practicing your instrument or training your vocals. Nobuki, do you sing?" he asked looking hopeful.

"I don't." she said smiling.

"What? Nobu-"Jeff went to say but she kicked him in the leg glaring. She knows that they know she can sing and play but she doesn't have to tell the teacher that.

"That's fine, can you play an instrument?" Skintaker asked.

"If being able to play only one particular song on a flute counts, then yea." She said with a shrug.

"Excellent, can you demonstrate?" Skintaker asked excitedly.

"Sure, though dad said only to play in front of Offendy but I see no harm." She said standing up and handing Jeff her lollypop. "Hold onto that, would you?" he nodded and she walked to the front.

Summoning black smoke into her hand, it morphed into a black flute. As she closed her eyes and lifted the flute to her lips, she began playing. It was a calm alluring tune that pulled the listeners in. At some point in the song she herd the door burs open as someone barged in, but he stayed put and listened. She felt a shift in the room but ignored it until the song came to an end.

Opening her eyes, she was met with the sight of the others being the opposite gender that they should be.

"Holy shit. What happened to you guys?" she asked in shock as they snapped to attention, looking at themselves, then panicking, then aiming death glares at Nobu.

"This is wonderful! Look at mah boobs!" Offendy shouted happily from the doorway groping them.

"Um." Nobu stared dumbfounded and a now female Offendy ran out of the room shouting nonsense.

"What did you do?!" Jeff yelled at Nobu with a now female voice. It took a lot of effort for her to hold in her laughter.

"I didn't do anything." She snickered as the rest started shouting at her as well.

"I believe you did. The song you played is an ancient spell that swaps the gender of a person who hears it. But it doesn't affect the player." A now female Skintaker said as calm as ever.

"Well, sucks for you guys, cause I didn't know that, nor do I know the reverse spell." She laughed but Jeff jumped at her.

"Bitch, you dead." 'she' screamed and pushed her down on the floor. Jeff tried to punch her but Nobu blocked it easily, flipping them over.

"You're a girl now, which means, you're weaker than before." Nobu smirked down at Jeff.

"Nobuki! Explain this, this instant!" Slendy barged in angrily with a female Offendy clinging to him.

"Pff, hahaha. I played a song that dad taught me." She explained getting up and pulling Jeff with her as she took her lollypop back in her mouth.

"Turn everyone back. Now!" Slendy demanded as he tried to peel Offendy off of him.

"Dear uncle. I would if I could. But let's be honest here, this is hilarious." She said giggling as she motioned around the room with her hand.

"It kind of is." Skintaker agreed.

"Don't encourage her! This is not funny in the slightest. Turn them back, now!" Slendy shouted at her.

"I already told you, I don't know how to, so how bout you go bug someone else!" Nobu shouted annoyed.

"Come Slendy, this isn't so bad." Offendy purred in his 'ear'.

"Silence you. Nobuki you will stay in the library and find the reverse after school." With that he left.

Nobu stuck her tongue out at his back.

"Well done kid. This is brilliant." Offendy laughed and left.

"My first day and I'm already neck deep in trouble." Nobu sighed, walking back to her desk.

"Life is gonna get a lot more fun with you around." Female Ben laughed looking back at Nobu with a huge grin.

Music was over and the class moved to their next class, which was computing.

Nobu was surprised to find this class so high tech machinery at each desk. With a huge grin she ran to the one right in front of her and turns it on, Ben and Jeff sitting either side of her.

"Why are you so exited?" Jeff laughed from beside her with an eyebrow raised.

"Technology, and technology equals games and games equals an occupied me, which means peace for whoever is near me." She grinned explaining.

"You love your games, don't you?" Ben grinned. He finally found a friend who is as obsessed with games as much as he is.

"Yup." She grinned back.

"Sorry to say, but this class is no game." Someone said from behind them, making Nobu jump.

"Da fuck?" she turned around with her hand over her heart.

"You must be the new student, Miss Nobuki?" Sonic asked taking her hand and shaking it.

"The one and only." She replied with a smile.

"I heard the trouble you caused already. Nice one, but I expect you to focus in my class." He said snickering as he looked at his gender swapped students.

"Haha, my bad." Nobu said with her hands up in surrender and her tongue stuck out.

As the class proceeded, Nobu found it boring. All they learned about was how to hack into computers and the police and FBI's database without getting caught.

It was the end of the lesson and Nobu was exited for her next class. Grabbing a hold of Ben's wrist, she ran into their next lesson.

"You didn't have to drag me you know." She laughed. (Ben that is, still a chick lol)

"But its special powers and uncle Zal is teaching it." Nobu grinned at the female beside her.

Now, what you may notice here is that not all of Slender house was here, as only some have special abilities. Like being able to haunt a game or morph weapons out black smoke.

"Nobuki. I hear you already caused trouble even after the incident earlier today." Zalgo said a bit annoyed.

"Come on. You have to admit it's funny. Especially cause it was unintentional." Nobu grinned.

"I can't disagree." He smiled. "Now. This lesson is about each individual's special power. That power may vary from person to person but that's what I'm here to help you with, to help you master them. For this class, the three houses are joined so there wouldn't be shortage of students in the class." Zalgo explained. As Nobu looked around, she found a lot of new faces in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

They were down in the gym for their SP (special power) class.

"Class, this is my dear little niece, Nobuki. Be nice to her as she will be joining us from now on." Zalgo announced as everyone greeted her and introduced themselves to her. The ones from Zalgo house introduced themselves first then the ones from Seedeater house, while only her and Ben are from Slender house.

"Hey, my names Lost Silver, nice to meet you." He said smiling at her shyly.

"My names Strangled Red." He grinned.

"Names Dark Link, good to see a new girl join." He grinned as she did the same. She loves Legend of Zelda and she always liked Dark Link from Ocarina of Time. "Did you do that?" he asked referring to female Ben.

"Haha, yea. Completely accidental though." She said laughing. And so did the others. Some even commenting on Ben's new look and trying to flirt with him. Witch resulted in him snapping at them.

"Yo, I'm Tails Doll." He smirked up at her. "And this is Smile Dog." He said gesturing to the red furred hound beside him.

"OMG I love you!" Nobu shouted and hugged Smile. The demon dog nearly reached up to her chest.

"Wow, what the?" Dark Link asked surprised.

"I love dogs and he is the cutest thing I have ever seen." Nobu squealed as she scratched behind Smile's ear as he wagged his tail in happiness.

"But I thought you loved cats." Zalgo asked in shocked confusion.

"Uncle I hate cats." Nobu deadpanned.

"But you were happy when I got you them." He argued.

"Happy yea. Cause I got to kill them. I was excited about all the new ways I could brutally murder those stupid felines." Nobu said in a dark tone smirking as everyone stared shocked at her, even Ben.

"Did your father know?" he asked.

"Yup, from the very beginning. We're Hell Hounds uncle, you should have known we don't particularly like cats, especially house cats, ugh." Nobu explained rubbing Smile's belly as he lay on the floor in a happy daze.

"Why didn't he stop you?" Zalgo asked frowning.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'Don't take a child's toys/candy or you'll have hell to pay'?" she asked now not amused.

"*sigh* never mind, let's get on with this lesson." And with that they started. Puppeteer was originally in this lesson but considering his condition, he can't attend today.

Nobu discovered that the guys who haunt games or technology in general are able to control electricity, which she found awesome. She was set the task to practice morphing her black mist and trying to create stuff that move rather than solid objects. She had quite the trouble. But she accidentally cut her right thumb and some of her blood splattered onto the wolf puppy she created. It roared to life as her blood became in contact with the figure.

"Yes! I did it!" Nobu shouted in joy, jumping up with her arms in the air.

"Well done Nobuki. Now try to control it." Zalgo advised.

"Wha?" she asked but as she turned she found the puppy not so small anymore as it grew four times its size and started chasing her around the room wanting to eat her.

In the end she managed to wipe the blood off its forehead and make it disappear.

"Well, that was an eventful class." Ben said laughing as Nobu tried to regain her breath.

"You can say that again." She agreed.

"You got that library thing to do now don't you. Looking for the reverse?" 'she' asked.

"Yea, and I don't wanna." Nobu whined with her forehead on Ben's shoulder.

"Have fun." 'She' said walking away as Nobu was taken to the library by Slendy.

"Don't leave me, come back." She cried after Ben.

"You brought this upon yourself." 'She' laughed.

"I dint fucking know!" Nobu yelled back and getting told off by Slendy for her language.

It was now 4:50 and Slendy dropped her off at the library to look for a reverse.

She waved at Seedeater who was sorting some books out at the front desk and followed the signs that lead her to the ancient spells section.

"That's a lot of books." She said in awe staring at the giant shelf.

Pulling a random book out she sat down on the floor cross legged and started to read.

Being so engrossed in her reading she failed to notice a guy walking up behind her.

"You must be the new student." The guy said making Nobu jump and out of reflex, she tripped him up and straddled his stomach, pinning his arms down with her knees and putting a throwing knife to his throat that she morphed from her black smoke a second ago.

"Who're you." She asked glaring down at him, and though he could not see it, he felt her intense glare.

"Wow, easy there puppy. I mean no harm." The guy said as Nobu got off him and apologized, ignoring the nickname, Offendy calls her that so it doesn't bother her anymore.

"The names Liu. Nice to meet you." Liu introduced himself and it instantly clicked who he was, Jeff's younger brother.

"Jeff's lil' bro right. I'm Nobu." She smiled.

"Please don't mention that moron in front of me." Liu sighed with his head in his hand.

"Sorry. What do you want? I'm kinda busy." She asked and picked up the book she was previously reading.

"I know. I was sent here to help you." He grinned.

"Why?" Nobu simply asked.

"Detention. And Zalgo being head of detention gave me this task. So what do I need to help you with?" he explained and looked at her expectedly.

Nobu explained her situation and what happened in music, to witch Liu burst out laughing and kept it up for about 3 minutes, but in the end he helped her look through the spell books.

As they searched, they also started talking and got to know a little about each other. Nobu found that Liu wasn't such a bad of a kid as Jeff had said. Liu was cool in her books. She found out that he plays the base guitar and got all excited and told him that she played electric guitar. In the end they agreed to practice together sometime.

"*sigh* we looked through all the books but they didn't even mention a spell that required an instrument. 3 hours of my life wasted." Nobu whined as she lay splayed out on the floor.

"Haha, it wasn't wasted, we got to know each other." Liu laughed sitting beside her.

"True." She instantly smiled.

"Well, aren't you just a bi-polar little puppy." Liu teased as she hit him half-heartedly.

"Woof. But seriously, let's get outta here." She said standing up and pulling him with her.

"Sounds like a plan." He grinned as they walked out.

Zalgo mansion being closer, Nobu drove him home on her bike. She quickly stepped in to say hello to Zalgo and report about the lack of progress on the spell. After that she went home to Slender Mansion.

Stepping through the door she was immediately met with a knife flying towards her face. Dodging it, she morphed her own from her black smoke and threw it at a female, very pissed Jeff.

"Watch it Snow White." Nobu hissed as Jeff dodged her attack.

"S-snow white?" 'she' asked stunned.

"Oh, do you prefer Joker instead?" Nobu asked amused.

"Go to sleep!" Jeff hissed then ran at her, but before they could get to each other, black tendrils wrapped around their waist holding them in the air and away from one another.

"Enough. Jeffery, tone down on the violence. Nobuki have you found the reverse spell yet?" Slendy asked as he put Jeff down and 'she' walked away with a huff.

"Um, no. We looked through every book but couldn't find anything." Nobu said ashamed.

"Who is 'we'?" he asked putting her down.

"Liu. He got detention and had to help me search." She grinned up at the mention of the boy.

"You found a new friend then, I see." He said smiling through his words.

"I wouldn't call him friend, but an acquaintance, yea. If you need anything, you'll find me in the gaming room." Nobu said and with that ran to Ben's side.

That night Nobu had a little trouble sleeping. Whenever she would just about fall asleep her body would jerk or the mansion give out a loud creak. In the end she managed to fall asleep, only to be met with a nightmare; she relived the memory of her mother's death.

With only an hour or so of sleep, she sluggishly shuffled down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morni-, wow what happened to _you_?" Fem-Masky asked as 'she' saw Nobu walk into the room.

"I couldn't sleep. I need sugar, NOW!" Nobu whined as she collapsed onto the table.

"Get your head off the table child." Slendy said annoyed as he placed her pancakes in front of her.

"SUGAR!" She shouted happily and dug in.

"What're you like?" Fem-Ben laughed from beside her.

"Bitch, turn me back now!" Fem-Jeff growled as he came into the room.

"Still don't know how to, so why don't you stop your bitching and deal with it Snow White?" Nobu said annoyed as she took her plate and went back to her room.

She heard a 'You're so dead!' but nothing followed so she guessed Jeff was held back by someone.

'_It's gonna be a looong day.' _She thought with a sigh. After a quick shower, she dressed in her usual, being the red tights white two in one, black fady top and her high top converse.

Grabbing her keys, she ran downstairs and drove off to school on her bike.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Grabbing her keys, she ran downstairs and drove off to school on her bike.

Sitting through form time while having an ear full of Slendy ranting at her about turning everyone back, she kept on yawning. She has trouble dealing with sleep deprivation, as she loses a lot of energy and has trouble staying focused.

Her first lesson was Sex Ed with Offendy as the teacher (yup, I went there, deal with it), except he didn't turn up at all. Nobu was guessing that he was harassing Slendy and his other brothers somewhere.

Maths, that was taught by Squidward Suicide and Physics, that was taught by Shadowlurker went by pretty quickly as Nobu fell asleep several times during the lesson and earned a kick from Jeff, but all in all she has to say it was a pretty boring morning. She still got glares and desperate pleas for the reverse spell from the others.

As lunch rolled around, Nobu grabbed her usual sweets and cakes. Though the others were relentlessly teased for being the opposite gender.

"Nobu, want a candy?" Fem-LJ asked grinning down at her.

"Yesh." Nobu grinned back up at him, taking it happily. She noticed the others staring at her weirdly and that LJ was holding back his laughter. Ignoring it, she popped the candy in her mouth and went back to playing LOZ: Phantom Hourglass on her 3DS.

"Why are you not dead?" Fem-Masky asked in disbelief.

"Should I be?" Nobu asked with a raised eyebrow under her long bangs..

"Yes!" most of them shouted.

"My candy's poisonous." Fem-LJ stated no longer laughing but watching the hound in wonder. No one have survived his candy yet.

"Oh. So that's that weird taste. Yes, well the Slenders are immune to every type of poison and disease in this world and so am I. Sorry but your murder attempt failed." She explained snickering, patting a depressed LJ on the back.

"Cool." Fem-EJ said.

4th period being Combat Training, they headed down to the gym, but just as their Sex Ed; Offendy was not there, so they just got on with whatever.

"Hey, Nobu." Fem-Jeff called to her as she was twirling a scythe around with the upmost grace.

"Wha?" she turned to him after she put the weapon back to its place.

"Can I see your eyes?" he asked with a fake innocence. Nobu stepped back with a glare.

"No." she said suspiciously.

"That's ok, in that case I'll just cut your fringe." 'she' grinned and ran at Nobu with a big ass pair of scissors.

"No!" Nobu shouted eyes wide and made a run for it. Unfortunately Jeff; female or not, caught up with her and pushed her up against a wall.

"This is for turning me into a fakin chick." Jeff growled with the scissors dangerously close to her eyes.

"Jeff, don't." Nobu cried panicking.

"Sorry princess, but this has to be done." 'her' already big smile widened as Nobu's hair fell between the scissors' blades.

Before Jeff was able to finish his ministrations, Nobu's body got surrounded by her black smoke and Jeff stepped back with caution.

Her figure started to change shape and as the smoke dissolved, a giant white wolf with red fur running down its back and tail appeared out of the smoke. It's right eye completely black but the left one is a lilac purple, reaching up to Jeff's shoulder in height.

Realising that the beautiful wolf is indeed Nobu's full Hell Hound form, Jeff swore a string of colourful curses and started running for his dear life.

Nobu caught up to him in mere seconds and was growling in 'her' face, pinning 'her' body to the floor. She snapped her razor sharp fangs down at Jeff but 'she' was able to dodge it in time.

"Nobuki get off." Came Zalgo's voice from the doorway. With a low growl she got off and sat down beside Jeff with an unhappy thud, looking away in annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?!" Zalgo asked angrily.

'He wanted to cut my fringe.' Nobu's voice echoed in everyone's head as they stared at her surprised. The only way she can communicate in that form is through telepathy.

"Well then Jeffery, you brought it upon yourself." He said shaking his head. Nobu then shrunk down to a puppy hound and run up to Zalgo.

"Where's Offendy?" she asked hoping he knew.

"I heard my name." Fem-Offendy shouted as he suddenly appeared behind Zalgo, startling everyone. "Puppy!" he shouted in joy, picking Nobu up and cuddling her.

'Offendy!' Nobu shouted back in every one's head happily, licking his face.

"You're the cutest thing ever. God I missed you." Offendy said happily stoking her soft fur.

"Zalgo." Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked to where Seedeater stood.

"I see your niece can shift to her full Hell Hound form now." He said walking up to them.

"She was able to before, but she isn't all too good at controlling this form." Zalgo explained on her behalf as she just played with Fem-Offendy.

"In that case I advise she joins my class for some of her Combat Training, I could teach her all she needs to know in her Full Hound form." Seedeater proposed his idea.

'That would be so helpful.' Nobu piped up, but soon after got distracted by one of Offendy's white tendrils as she jumped on it and started chewing it.

"I have to agree. I'll go and edit your timetable in that case. Oh and Offender?" Zalgo said as he was about to leave but turned back getting the now female's attention as Nobu was hanging off one of 'her' tendrils by her teeth.

"Where have you been all day, may I ask?" Zalgo ask un-amused turning to Fem-Offendy.

"Well, do you want the short or the long story?" 'she' asked with a smirk.

'Harassing Slendy all day, I bet.' Nobu said laughing.

"Please attend your classes. You are a teacher. Act like one." Zalgo glared and turned to leave, Seedeater already gone.

"You know that wont happen too often. I'm surprised you haven't fired me yet." Fem-Offendy said smirking at Zalgo.

"Don't temp me." He said in a dark tone and turned to leave.

"Haha . . . your joking . . . right? Right? Zalgo?" 'she' panicked and ran after him, after giving Nobu puppy to Fem-EJ.

'I hope he doesn't get fired.' Nobu said and licked EJ's mask.

"He is surprisingly good at what he does." 'she' replied.

As that was the end of the lesson they all headed to Music and Nobu turned back to normal.

"Ah, Nobuki. I got the reverse." Fem-Skintaker said happily as 'she' came into the room.

"Really?" Nobu asked surprised as everyone cheered.

"Yes, you just have to play the song backwards." 'she' said giving her the music sheets for the song.

"Cool, when did you find it?" Nobu asked taking the paper and summoning her flute.

"Never mind that." 'she' said dismissing the question. 'I probably shouldn't mention the fact that I knew the reverse all along. Besides, it was funny.' Skintaker thought to himself chuckling.

Nobu looked through the music as Offendy was thrown into the room by Slendy.

"Stay!" he shouted at the female Offendy.

"But I wanna love you." Fem-Offendy cried from the floor.

Slendy face palmed and walked back out without another word.

"Ok, I guess everyone's here now." And with that she started to play. She felt the air shift and the shuffling of feet. Opening her eyes, Nobu found everyone back to normal now.

"Ohhhh." Offendy cried disappointed. "You ruined my fun."

"As much as I enjoy seeing you destroying Slendy's pride, I'd be dead in less than a second if I didn't turn them back." Nobu said gesturing to the others.

"Finally! I'm back to my beautiful self." Jeff shouted happily as the others agreed to being back to normal.

"Haha, I knew you can play." Skintaker grinned at Nobu.

"Come again." She said confused.

"Previously, you said that you can only paly one song on the flute, but you just read over the music sheet and played the song perfectly. I think there is something you're not telling me young lady and I don't appreciate being lied to." He glared down at her, crossing his arms.

"Um. Sorry?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"So then, what can you play, and tell the truth." He asked.

"Ok, if I have to tell the truth then I wont tell at all. I don't like people watching me play." Nobu frowned, suddenly oh so fascinated in her feet.

"She plays the guitar!" Jeff shouted wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Nobu went wide eyed under her bangs.

"She can also sing." EJ said wrapping an arm around her from the other side.

"Excellent." Skintaker beamed happily.

"Fuck you guys." Nobu groaned.

"Just cause you want to." Jeff joked smirking.

"In your dreams Snow White." She glared pushing him off.

"No way, shorty." Jeff snapped back.

"My height has nothing to do with anything." She growled her hound ears sticking down in annoyance.

"Sure it doesn't, twerp." He laughed.

"You will die a slow and horrible death, and I will make sure that you will suffer like no one suffered before." She growled with a dark menacing tone, making some of them step back in fear.

"Bring it, bitch." Jeff smirked as he got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Back to your seats." Skintaker said before they could go at each other's throats.

Growling they went back to their seats but not without Nobu tripping Jeff up and laughing like a maniac.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Growling they went back to their seats but not without Nobu tripping Jeff up and laughing like a maniac.

As much as Skintaker pleaded for Nobu to play, she refused.

"I don't want to and you won't force me, so fuck off!" she glared at him frowning and put her ear buds in. She ignored everyone for the rest of the lesson and listened to music.

Their next lesson was Chemistry that is taught by Shadowlurker. It started pretty quietly but got interesting as they started to blow stuff up and Nobu laughing like a maniac at Ben, who got his hat set on fire by accident.

On the way home Ben managed to convince Nobu to let him ride with her.

"This is amazing. I understand why you love your bike so much now." He said grinning from behind her, his arms wrapped around her stomach to keep him in place.

"I know right?" she smirked back at him.

As they got home, Nobu went to her room and grabbing some clean clothes, and headed for the shower.

Clean and refreshed, she went downstairs where she ran into EJ in the kitchen, who was eating what appear to be kidneys.

"Whatcha eating?" she asked sitting down beside him. His mask was pushed up a little, only showing his lips and sharp teeth. Nobu found it cool that he has grey skin, as she likes the oddities of her housemates.

"Kidneys, you want some?" he asked with a smile.

"Why not. I'm curious to what it tastes like." She said in thought then frowned.

"Dad never let me try human, he said I would get in trouble and we would have to move house." Nobu frowned at the memory.

"Well, there's nothing stopping you now." EJ said with a smirk, pushing his plate in front of her.

"I suppose so." She said and picked up a bloody kidney with a fork, eyeing it curiously. With a shrug, she took a big bite off it and started to chew. _'I forgot how chewy raw meat is' _she thought to herself, but managed to swallow it in the end.

"T'was good. I like the sweet taste of blood, though a bit chewy." She grinned.

"Haha, I'm glad you liked it." EJ grinned at her and pulled his plate back, seeing as she was done.

There was knocking on the door and Nobu jumped up to go and open it.

Turning the doorknob she was surprised to see who was standing in the doorway.

"Liu!" she shouted happily and hugged him.

"Hey. Look who's in a good mood." He commented with a smile letting her go and stepping back.

"I just tried kidneys and they were good." She grinned as Liu paled a bit in disgust.

"Eyeless gave it to you, I'm guessing." He said pulling his nose as she nodded happily.

"Come in." she said stepping to the side.

"I'd rather not. I came here for you. We promised to practice together, and that's what I came here for, to retreat you." Liu explained smiling.

"Oh yea. I'll go get my guitar, wait here." She said and with that disappeared inside.

As Nobu got her instrument, Liu closed the door and leaned against the wall beside it.

"Got it." Nobu smiled as she came out with her guitar on her back and her bike keys.

"Let's go." Liu said getting on behind her and she drove off to Zalgo Mansion.

The ride there wasn't too long and as she pulled up in front of the mansion, she smiled as it wasn't much different than Slender Mansion.

"Ok, come on." Liu said pulling her to the door.

"Eager, are we?" Nobu grinned laughing.

"Happy that I finally found someone I can play music with." He said grinning back at her.

They stepped through the front door and immediately met with Zalgo.

"Nobuki. What are you doing here dear?" he asked happily.

"Came to practice with Liu." She smiled at her uncle, gesturing to the guitar on her back.

"I see. Will you be staying for dinner?" he asked, pleased that she made a friend in his house.

"Most likely, yes." She laughed.

"Good. You should meet the rest of my house. Come." Zalgo smiled and pulled her to the living room by the hand, Liu following behind with a smile.

"Kids, this is my lovely niece Nobuki. Please be nice to her. She's staying for dinner." Zalgo introduced her smiling.

"Lovely, yea right." Puppeteer said glaring at her as she glared back.

"She's fucking vicious." Jane said arms crossed with a frown.

"Children! You brought it upon yourselves." Zalgo said silencing the two.

"Yea, besides, I wouldn't start a fight without a good reason." Nobu explained with a shrug.

"Nobu." Lost Silver greeted her smiling as Zalgo left the room to take care of his work.

"Hey." She smiled back and waved at him.

"Hey puppy." Dark Link said ruffling her hair.

"Sup Dark?" she laughed pushing his hand away.

"Hi, I'm Candle Jack, but just call me CJ." A cartoony ghost like guy floated up to her smiling.

"Nice to meet you CJ. I've gotta say, there are an awful lot of Jacks around." She commented laughing.

"Shure are. My name's Bloody Painter." A guy with a mask said.

"Nice to meetcha." Nobu smiled.

"Ignore those two, they're just angry cause you wiped the floor with their asses. I'm Strangled Red." A guy in red said laughing.

"Nice to meet you all." Nobu smiled at everyone as she met the whole of Zalgo house.

They all smiled back at her and Liu grabbed her hand, dragging her off to his room upstairs.

She was surprised how clean his room was, everything was ordered and in their right place. Nothing like Jeff's room, Nobu been to his room to ask him something and was met with clothes scattered on the floor and stuff just everywhere, the only neat thing in his room was his knife collection.

"You are nothing like your brother." Nobu commented in awe.

"Of course not, I will _never_ be like that damn idiot." Liu said with a frown.

"Alright, alright. Let's play now. What songs do you usually play?" Nobu asked as she took out her electric guitar.

"Slash songs, usually some from his Apocalyptic Love album." He replied smiling.

"Awesome, I love that album. Ok, let's play Halo, do you know it?" Nobu asked exited as she plugged her guitar into the amp.

"Yup." He replied smiling as he did the same. They started to play and were happy to find that they were able to sync nicely. Both smirking, Nobu started to sing the lyrics.

Liu was quite amazed at her voice, and talent with the guitar.

After they finished the song and got excited about how talented the other was, they played a couple more songs from Slash, both of his albums with Myles Kennedy.

They were halfway through One Last Thrill, when Dark Link walked in and stared at them in awe. Noticing him, they stopped and turned to him, both smirking.

"Yo-you guys are seriously amazing. Ever considered a band?" Dark asked smiling a little excited.

"Yea, but we have no drummer and we need another guitarist." Nobu smiled at the dark elf happily for the mention of a band.

"There's no other Creepypasta that plays, I should know, and there is no way I'm working with a human." Liu explained frowning at the last part.

"I agree." Nobu nodded.

"Anyway, food's ready." Dark said and walked out as they put down their instruments and followed the dark elf down.

"You'll love it, Jane is our cook and she is amazing at it." Liu grinned happily beside Nobu.

"I don't doubt it." She smiled.

As they got to the dining room, Liu pulled Nobu down beside him with CJ on her other side.

She was about to say something when a slice of caramel tiramisu was placed in front of her. Nobu looked up to see Jane there.

"I was told about your eating habits by Zalgo." She said with a shrug and walked off.

Nobu smiled and dug in as everyone else started eating their meals.

"Haha, good try, but you're a thousand years too early to poison me, babe." Nobu laughed looking at a shocked Jane, and smirked as Zalgo glared at the girl.

"Mmm, Slendy's a good cook, but god you make a good tiramisu." Nobu sight happily as Jane smiled, surprised at the compliment.

To be fair, Nobu had no problem with the two it's just if people are rood to her, she will react the same way.

"Thanks, I guess." Jane smiled.

After dinner, Liu and Nobu headed back upstairs but got stopped by Dark.

"Wait, can't you practice downstairs? You guys are seriously good." He said grinning.

"Sorry, no can do." Nobu said then walked up the stairs.

Dark looked at Liu with puppy dog eyes but he just shrugged ad followed Nobu.

They played a few more songs until Nobu decided they had enough for today and headed home, saying goodbye to the Zalgo household.

She arrived home and closed the front door behind her with a big yawn.

"Had fun child?" Slendy asked smiling through his words.

"Yep, I like the kids in Zalgo house, they're cool." She said smiling.

"Take that back!" Masky shouted from the living room.

"Right fakin now!" Hoodie finished.

"No way!" Nobu shouted back and walked into the gaming room to find Ben, Jeff and EJ playing on Left 4 Dead 2.

"Hey guys." She smiled sitting down by EJ at the end of the couch.

"Nobu. Where'd you go all afternoon?" Ben asked, not taking his eyes off the TV even once.

"Zalgo Mansion, Played with Liu." She replied smiling happily.

"WHAT?!" Jeff shouted turning to her in disbelief.

"He can play base guitar so we promised to play. Gee, don't get your pants in a twist." Nobu glared up at Jeff who was now standing in front of her glaring bloody murder.

"Since when is he your friend, and why did you go to that house of pricks?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Since he got detention and helped me look for the reverse spell, and they are actually cool people. You would notice that too, but your hatred got your vision clouded." Nobu stood up angrily shouting at him.

"They're only full of themselves and look down on the other houses." Jeff argued back as Ben and EJ watched quietly from the couch.

"That may be how they come across to you, but they're actually nice people, most of them." Nobu glared into Jeff's eyes.

"Most of them?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yea. Jane tried to poison me and I got shouted at by her and Puppet-freak as soon as I stepped in, but the others are nice." She explained trying to deal with him.

"Only because you're the little nice of Zalgo and the Slenders." Jeff shouted back, not amused at Nobu taking their side and being friendly with his brother.

"Well _excuse_ me princess. I don't choose my family. Besides, I don't think they're all that big headed, Zalgo's just a slave driver. Now that I think about it, I feel kinda sorry for them in that aspect." Nobu said in thought as Jeff thought about it and had to agree, Zalgo is kinda bad when he wants them to do well.

"And most of them said that they have nothing against this house, so you better change your attitude or I'll do it for you, but you won't like that." She glared at him.

"I'm not scared of you." Jeff growled leaning in to glare at her more.

"You should be." Nobu glared moving in as well, glaring daggers at him, foreheads nearly touching.

"Guys, you move any closer and it'll be a kiss." EJ's comment snapped them back to reality as they jumped away from each other wide eyed.

"He wishes." Nobu frowned crossing her arms and sitting back down.

"In your dreams, foxy." Jeff scoffed but sat back down as well.

"You wanna fight Snow White?" she asked smirking.

"Bring it bitch." He smirked back, but before they could jump at each other, Ben and EJ held them down.

"What are we gonna do with you two, seriously." EJ sighed as he let a now calm Nobu go, as did Ben with Jeff.

"But it's fun. Arguing with that dick is entertaining." Nobu smirked leaning back.

"Right back at cha foxy." Jeff replied smirking as well.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Right back at cha foxy." Jeff replied smirking as well.

Ben handed Nobu a controller and she joined the game. They ended up playing quite late into the night. Until EJ left of exhaustion, followed by Jeff. In the end Ben and Nobu went to bed as well.

Putting her pjs on, that consisted of black panties and an oversized purple t-shirt, that fell down one of her shoulders and reached down to her mid-thigh, Nobu slipped into bed and curled up in her covers.

With a struggle she managed to fall asleep in the end, only to be woken up by her nightmares. For the past couple of days, she relived her mother's death, unable to sleep at all.

She lay on her back quietly crying, with her right arm over her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" she heard a voice from the end of her bed ask and sat up in alarm.

"Who're you?" she asked wiping away her tears with the palm of her hand.

"My name's Mr Widemouth. What's bothering you so much that you can't sleep, but lay her crying?" a small animal like creature asked as he walked up to her on the bed.

"Why do you care, furby?" she asked the creature frowning.

"I'm not a furby, and I just don't like seeing cute girls crying." He said sitting down in her lap.

"What's that supposed to mean? " Nobu asked with a glare. For some reason she dint push him away and let him come close to her.

"Haha, calm down. I mean no harm. I usually calm Sally and Lacy down when they have nightmares." He said smiling up at her with his wide grin that reminds her of the Cheshire cat.

"Who're they?" she asked curious now.

"My housemates. They're only small and have nightmares often. But why are _you_ having them?" he asked again.

"I don't know. Ever since I learned of my past it won't let me be." Nobu explained with a sad expression.

"What happened?" he asked curiosity running through his words.

As briefly as she could, Nobu explained what she did to her mother.

Mr Widemouth did not expect this when he sneaked into the crying girl's bedroom, but he guessed that he might as well help her out.

"You can't blame yourself forever you know." He said as she just stared back in confusion.

"What you did that night, no one could have stopped, and your mother knew it too, didn't she? She said that she loved you with her last breath, and that's what you should remember, not that you killed her. Remember the happy memories of her, that's what she would have wanted, right?" he asked smiling.

"I guess so." Nobu said tearing up again. She knew very well that the creature in her lap was right, but she can't just forgive herself that easily. Her actions caused pain for so many people around her.

"And don't worry about the others, I'm sure they never blamed you and forgiven you. They're glad to have you back and that's what matters." He said with a nod and Nobu hugged him out of the blue, taking him by surprise.

"Thank you, furby. I couldn't have overcome that alone . You helped me." She cried into his furry shoulder as he stroked her hair in comfort.

She stopped crying and thanked the furry creature for his help again. Though he brushed it off as his duty to stop a girl from crying as he can't stand the sight.

"I must go now before the sun comes up. I'd get in trouble if I was caught here." He said hugging her again.

"Will I see you again?" Nobu asked smiling.

"Of course. And you should smile more often, it suits you." He said and she gave him a big grin making him chuckle.

"That's it. Bye-bye for now, little puppy." He said and disappeared, leaving Nobu to her thoughts.

She felt better now, with a heavy stone lifted from her heart, but it didn't stop the fact that she was exhausted beyond belief.

So when she went down for breakfast, she forgot to put on some proper clothes and went in her pjs.

She walked in sluggishly and sat down with her head on the table, hair going in every witch direction.

"Wow, what happened to you?" EJ asked Nobu, raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"Sleep deprivation." She said sitting up as Slendy put a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"We need to fix that problem." Slendy said concerned.

"Already fixed. I should be able to sleep tonight." She said sleepily swiping for the chocolate spread but taking the honey instead.

She looked at it confused but just shrugged it off and tried to put that on her pancake, except it dint work. Now everyone watched her amused as she thought with the small bottle of honey.

"Nobuki dear, its brand new, you'll have to open it." Slendy said, now too painful to watch.

With a nod, Nobu took the cap off and tried to take the seal off but failed. Looking around on the table, she grabbed the butter knife. The butt of the bottle facing her chest and the knife in her hand, she stabbed at the seal, missing a few times, and earning the other's chuckles or amused comments.

She finally stabbed through the seal and cheered in achievement. Noticing that everyone went quiet, she looked up, only to be met with a pissed off looking Slendy, whose face was covered in honey.

"Shit, sorry uncle." She apologised but Slendy just wiped some of the honey of his face, silently staring at Nobu and stood up to go clean his face. She just sat the struggling not to burst out laughing like LJ, the rest were a bit scared of what the angry Slender might do to them if they laugh.

Her attention went back to the pancake and she tried to put some honey on it, not realising the top faced up, she squeezed it and it shot up to the ceiling. She stared at the bottle confused, until she felt something drop onto her head. Reaching up she found a sticky substance, bringing her fingers to her nose to smell it, she let out an exhausted groan.

"I'm not sure I like honey anymore." She said innocently, and the whole table burst out laughing this time.

In the end Ben felt sorry enough for her and helped her spread the chocolate on her pancakes and she happily ate them, thanking him and stumbling back upstairs.

She had a shower and got dressed, but as she went back to her room, she sat down and kinda collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep.

"Where is Nobuki?" Slendy asked noticing said hound's absence.

"Last I seen her, she went back up stairs." LJ said in thought.

"I'll go get her." EJ said heading up.

"Yea she probably fell asleep again." Masky said shaking his head.

"She looked super tired." Toby laughed.

As EJ neared her room, he found it wide open. He took a cautious step inside and was met with a very much asleep Nobu, who's sprawled out on her bed.

Chuckling a little, he walked up to her, not wanting to wake her, he pulled her onto his back and carried her downstairs.

"Oh dear, she's still asleep." Slendy commented looking at Nobu.

"We can wake her later, she looks like she needs the sleep." Ben said smiling from beside EJ.

They left for school and it didn't take all that awfully long to get there.

Stepping into their form room, EJ put Nobu down in her seat and shook her shoulders gently.

"Wha u wan dad? Am sleepin." She mumbled sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm not your father, and class will start soon." EJ laughed. He noticed, when she's woken up, she always believes it's her father waking her.

"Oh, mkay." She said leaning on her elbow, her chin in her palm, not even bothering to ask how she got to school.

"Nobuki." Zalgo shouted happily as he entered the room. "I have your new timetable."

"Oh, cool. You put in my combat training with Seedeater's class then?" she asked with a grin, standing and walking to his side as he handed her the piece of paper.

"Yes. I swapped your Music lessons to it as you refuse to contribute to the lesson. But I planned a rota, so you will swap between Combat Training and Music every month." Zalgo explained with a smile.

"Got it." Nobu smiled with a nod and sat back down.

Her first lesson being Music, she headed to the gym instead, having CT now.

As she stepped through the door, she was met with only a small number of people.

"Morning puppy. I'm glad to see you joining this class." Offendy greeted her happily with a hug.

"Monin uncle." She smiled hugging him back.

"Come, meet your new class." He said pulling her in front of them.

"Seedeater House, this is Nobu from the Slender House. She will be joining you in CT to train her full hound form, please be nice to my cute little niece." Offendy explained grinning like a mad man.

"Yo." Nobu smiled waving.

Smile ran up to her and licked her face as she petted him grinning.

"Hi again, this is Grinny." The yellow doll came up to them smiling with a cat beside him.

"Hi." Nobu greeted the doll but ignored the cat, holding back the urge to attack it.

"No killing your classmates puppy, even if Grinny is a cat." Offendy warned.

"Hello little puppy." Smiled a familiar furby.

"You-" Nobu pointed at him surprised but cut herself off as Mr Widemouth put a finger to his mouth, indicating for her to keep his little visit a secret.

"Do you know each other?" Offendy asked curiously.

"Furby." Nobu grinned and hugged him. 'Thanks for last night, I owe you' she whispered in his hear, then put him down as he smiled up at her with a nod.

"My name is Mr Widemouth." He introduced himself for the second time now.

"Nice to meet you." Nobu smiled.

"These two young girls are Sally and Lacy." He said pulling the two forward.

"Hello." They said at the same time smiling up at Nobu.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"Ok. Now that all the introduction is over, let's start the lesson. Nobu turn to your full hound form." Offendy said as she did what she was told and as Black smoke engulfed her body she once more took up the appearance of a big white wolf with longer red fur running down her back and tail, with one lilac purple eye and one black, reaching up to Offendy's waist in her full height, that would usually reach up to Jeff's shoulder.

"Good, now the rest of you carry on from yesterday and I can sort you out." Offendy said smiling at Nobu, ruffling the fur on her head.

Offendy got her to run through an obstacle course until she could do it in less than a minute. If she was in her human form, it would have been no problem for her, but in hound form it is a completely different story, and the course is the most difficult she's ever been in. Her father trained her with obstacle courses as well but they weren't this difficult.

At the end of the lesson, Nobu lay there on the floor, exhausted from the training and still in her hound form.

Slender House entered the gym as they have CT now and some walked up to Nobu, poking her in the ribs amused.

"Haha, you ok Nobu?" Ben asked poking her with a smirk on his face.

'_Offendy's a slave driver'_ she groaned but turned back to normal.

"Get up puppy, you have CT in your human form now." Offendy called and she dragged herself up from the floor.

This time he left her alone about the weapons and set her up with LJ for free hand sparring. Every few 10 minutes the pairs swapped for a different person and it went on for the whole lesson, with 3 minute break between the each rota.

The rest of Nobu's day went by quietly, only having, Biology (Shadowlurker), Literature (Splendorman), History (Slenderman), and Special Power (Zalgo) where she carried on with Monday's task.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Because Nobu was carried into school, she didn't have her bike on her. After a long argument with EJ, of how he should have waked her, she turned to her full hound form and ran home like that.

That evening she skipped on dinner and just went to sleep as soon as she got home, showered and put her pjs on.

In the morning she was happy to find that she slept through the whole night without even one nightmare. Finally refreshed and fully alert, she dressed and putting her earphones in, went downstairs singing. (It's dangerous to go alone by StarBomb)  
>"I see that you're embarking on another epic quest<br>You're gonna use your ocarina to rescue the princess  
>But you need a magic weapon that'll never ever miss<br>It's dangerous to go alone, take this

Oh thanks old man that is really very nice  
>I can always count on you for help and friendly advice<br>Though I've never seen a sword of quite that shape or size  
>Oh God, that's not a sword, it's your dick in disguise" Nobu sang happily as she walked into the dining room and sat down, the others staring at her, some laughing at the lyrics. She turned to Ben's horrified face and just smirked at him.<p>

"What the fuck are you singing?" he asked in disbelief.

"StarBomb duh." She simply answered and went back to singing it, seeing how it bugged the elf.  
>"That was weird but whatever there is no time to lose<br>I gotta warp right now to Zelda in this chilled out groove  
>Wait this isn't Ganon's lair, I'm in Liberty City<br>This place looks just like Philadelphia, but even more shitty  
>I'm at the corner of Deadcop and Prostitute Junction<br>Something in my ocarina must have gone and malfunctioned  
>I gotta fix it quickly, there is justice to do<p>

Hold on a minute, Link-"Ben cut her singing off by ripping the earphones out of her ear and giving her a death glare.

"I know what StarBomb is, and I love them. But stop singing _this_ song." He shouted as everyone just laughed their asses off at his reaction.

"Now what's the fun in that?" Nobu smirked and started to eat her pancakes.

Ben let out a defeated sigh and went back to eating himself.  
>"This is a place you can't survive with just your sword and your wits<br>It's dangerous to go alone, take this!

Well that's really kind of-  
>Gah, that's your wrinkled dick again<br>Look, I know I wear a tunic, but I'm not into men" Nobu sang as she finished eating. Ben just banged his head on the table in front of him with an annoyed groan.

"Come on, it's not as bad as it could be." Nobu laughed and Ben gave her a terrified look.

They took off to school, Nobu on her bike of course and started their first lesson. Computing.

It went by fast and after their CT they had Art. Nobu was looking forward to this lesson as she liked drawing and was somewhat good at it too.

"Hello class." Came in the last Slender, who Nobu haven't met yet. She stood up and walked up to the guy smiling.

"Hey." She smiled up at him.

"You must be Nobuki, Zalgo's niece. Welcome." He greeted her politely. _'So they haven't told him yet. How cruel.'_ Nobu thought to herself.

"Just call me Nobu, uncle Trendy." Nobu grinned, as he looked at her shocked.

"You remember." Trenderman whispered shocked, then pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't . . . breathe." Nobu groaned.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy to have you back. Do the others know?" he asked excitedly, referring to his brothers.

"Yup, since Monday." Nobu laughed.

"They are so dead." Trendy said with a dark tone, glaring at the door.

Nobu laughed but went back to her usual seat.

"Anyway. Today we will be doing some painting." Trendy announced excitedly as everyone, minus Nobu and Toby groaned.

They set everything up and Trendy gave them objects or pictures to paint.

Nobu had a picture of her dad that she had and was allowed to paint that.

As she picked up her paintbrush, she felt something odd. Her body felt a bit weird, as it was heavy and hard to move.

With every stroke of her brush she felt her control slipping, and soon she watched in horror as her body moved on its own, painting something that was not the picture of her father. She couldn't tell what she was doing. Her vision went black as soon as the painting got to a recognisable state.

All she was able to do now was wait and hope she didn't hurt anyone.

She never in her life experienced something like this. Even when she snapped at her mother, it was different. Her mind clouded and only instinct drived her, but she was still there.

Now, it felt like she was locked in a dark room, while someone else possessed her body.

Suddenly her vision snapped back and her control returned.

She had to blink a few times to get used to the light again, but as she opened her eyes and looked at the canvas in front of her, she abruptly stood up, knocking paint and water on the floor, her ears sticking back on her head and the fur on her tail standing on end.

"Nobuki, what's wrong?" Trendy asked concerned running up to her, as the others stared startled.

Nobu just stood there wide eyed, rooted to the ground by what she saw on the canvas.

She started to shake and big hot tears ran down her cheeks and onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" Trendy asked then looked at the painting himself.

What he saw there shocked him. He took a few steps back, just staring.

There on the canvas, was painted the scene of her father's death. Nobu struggled to take in the details as her mind begged her not to believe her eyes.

It was in her father's room. He was lying on the floor lifeless and ripped up. The room was dark, illuminated by the blue light of the moon, with blood splatted everywhere, on the floor, the bed, the walls, and all furniture in the room. At the background was the window, with the full moon peeking through it, and Nobu refused to believe who was standing in front of the window, soaked in the blood of her father.

It was her. Nobu was the one standing there, in the moon light, spattered with her father's blood. A sword in her hand and a predatory hungry look in her eyes, as they were uncovered, her hair soaked in blood and pushed back, away from her eyes.

One eye still the purple she knew she had, but it was dark with blood lust and the other closed, with blood dripping from it as she stared down at her father's dead body.

Nobu let out an ear piercing shriek as she fell to her knees, holding her head and sobbing heavily.

"No! This can't be! Nooo!" she screamed as everyone looked at her in shock. They have never seen her break down like this before and it kind of scared them.

"Nobuki. Everything's gonna be fine. Listen to me." Trendy kneed down in front of her, holding her shoulders. He draped some sheets over the canvas so she won't see it anymore.

"Nobuki. Listen. Everything fine!" he shouted trying to snap her out.

"Nooo!" she shouted back, standing up, as he jumped up, careful not to anger her. She was really unpredictable and unstable, a dangerous combination, and a _very_ dangerous one at that.

"I did it. . . I was the one. . . I killed my father." Nobu whispered holding her head and swaying on her feet, hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Go get Zalgo and Slender. Now!" Trendy desperately yelled at Ben, who ran off instantly.

"Listen, Nobuki. It wasn't your fault. If you remember your past, then you know how dangerous it is on the night of the full moon. It wasn't your fault you snapped. You dint know what you were doing-"Trendy's pleading words faded away as thoughts raced around in her mind like a hurricane.

"Nobuki!" Slendy and Zalgo yelled worried as they ran through the door.

"You knew!" Nobu yelled at Zalgo, feeling betrayed that he kept this from her.

"I did. But I didn't want you to know. Please calm down." He said with a sad expression and desperation evident in his voice.

"Calm down?! Calm down?!" Nobu yelled as her black smoke started to swirl around the room, twitching every now and then.

"Nobuki. He only tried to protect you." Slendy tried to reason, taking a step closer, raising his right hand. By this point the others were told to leave and only the Slenders and Zalgo remained in the room with her.

"Did _you_ know?" she asked sobbing as the wind picked up in the room because of her power.

"No, I didn't. Only Zalgo knew and Mr Creepypasta." Slendy said ashamed that he didn't know such an important detail about his niece.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nobu screamed at Zalgo, heavy streams of tears running down her cheeks.

"To protect you! Look what the truth is doing to you!" Zalgo yelled back at her, gesturing at the chaos in the room.

"You had no right to keep this from me! Or erase all my memories of my mother! You made me forget about my uncles! All this time I thought that I only had you and dad. Now that he's gone, and you done nothing but lie to me, I only have the Slender brothers. I will _not_ trust a _word_ you say! Who knows what else you lied to me about?! Don't ever talk to me again!" Nobu shouted as she finally reached the end of her sanity and tolerance.

Zalgo could only stand there and stare in disbelief and hurt as Nobu turned and jumped out of the window, running into Slender forest.

"Well done Zalgo. Now we have an unstable Hell Hound on the loose." Trendy growled angrily at him.

"Don't _you_ start as well!" Zalgo shouted back.

"Enough! You're acting like children!" Mr Creepy yelled, grabbing everyone's attention as he walked into the room and towards the covered up painting.

"Slender. Go after Nobu and calm her down. Take her home and stay with her. Take Offender as well, she seems to like him." he said as she uncovered the painting and Slendy went off to do what he was told.

"Picture perfect." He commented on the painting, taken aback.

As he was looking at the detail, he noticed something in the bottom left corner of it that seemed out of place. It was two little white symbols, just sitting there. **'****死去'**

"Shikyo." He whispered alarmed, and re-covered the painting. "I'll take this painting to investigate. Carry on as if nothing happened."

Not so happily, Zalgo went back to his lesson, and Trendy called in his student back in after tiding up the class.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Slendy and Offendy took off to Slender woods in a rush worriedly. Who knows what kind of trouble Nobu can get herself into, in her current state of mind?

They raced through the forest towards Nobu as fast as they could. Finally arriving in front of a massive oak tree, they stopped and looked up at the higher branches.

She was curled up in a ball, against the bark of the tree, hugging her legs and sobbing into her knees.

Offendy looked at Slendy as he nodded back at him and took a step forward.

"Nobuki." Slendy called out, trying to get her attention, worry laced in his words.

But instead, he managed to startle her, making her loose balance on the branch and fall towards the ground.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, awaiting impact, but instead she felt two strong arms catch her and hug her tightly. As she looked up, she found Offendy holding her to his chest protectively as Slendy runs to them worried.

"Why?" Nobu quietly cried into Offendy's chest as her body shook with sobs. A lot of emotions running through her all at once, from pain, betrayal to disbelief, sorrow and anger. They all swirl together, creating a big confused fuzz in her brain.

"Nobuki. Everything's going to be fine. We're here now." Slendy said softly as he hugged the two in front of him, sandwiching Nobu between her two uncles. Surprisingly she feels a lot safer with them like that.

"Why?" she asked again but this time looked at Slendy at where his eyes should be, sorrow in her now exposed eyes.

Failing to come up with a good enough answer, the two brothers just hugged her tighter, making sure she knows that they will always be there for her and will protect her no matter what.

"Let's go home." Offendy said softly as Slendy stepped back, letting him move.

They took her back to Slender Mansion and straight up to her room.

Offendy helped her change into her pjs, while Slendy went into the kitchen to make them some hot chocolate. Just the way Nobu loves it; hot milk with actual chocolate put in it, so it's thick and creamy.

As he entered her room with the three mugs of hot chocolate, he found Offendy sitting against the wall, in the middle of Nobu's bed, with said hound in his lap, hugging her knees and a fluffy blanket wrapped around her body, as Offendy hugged her from behind.

Slendy walked up to them handing each a mug and sat down beside his brother.

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" He asked as she took a tentative sip of the hot beverage.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but we're here for you, always." Offendy said smiling down at her reassuringly.

"I know. I only have you guys now." Nobu mumbled as she stopped crying now and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"You have Zalgo as well. And despite what you believe of him, he always wanted what's best for you and tried to keep you safe. He still does." Slendy explained taking a sip of his hot chocolate. The skin, where his mouth should be tearing open with a ripping sound and revealing rows of sharp fangs and a long inky black tongue.

"But he lied to me and so did dad." She frowned into her mug.

"They had to. Puppy please don't hate him, he means no harm to you. Always loved you since you were born." Offendy said with a sad face.

"I remember when you were born. Zalgo was in ecstatic's. The Zalgo family isn't too big, so he only had his younger brother, and with the two families joined, he gained a sister in law. But what did it for him was your birth. He even tried to kidnap you once and raise you as his own." Offendy laughed remembering the happy memories.

"Yes, that didn't go down to well with your parents." Slendy smiled alongside his brother as they found a ghost of a smile on Nobu's lips.

"I don't remember." She whispered.

"You were only 1. Oh and there was a time when he wanted to destroy and entire town because the kids discriminated you in kindergarten. We had to lock him in for a month, until he calmed down and then you were eventually home-schooled." Slendy smiled softly.

"You shouldn't worry too much about him. I'm sure he will keep his distance from you, now that you yelled all that stuff at him." Offendy smiled taking a big swing of his hot chocolate and burning his tongue in the process. "Gyee." He frowned, tongue sticking out of his mouth and Nobu looked up at him trying not to laugh as she felt his glare.

"Just give him another chance." Slendy smiled drinking his own drink.

"I'll try. But I can't make any promises." Nobu said in thought.

"Haha, he's probably moping about, and crying to Mr Creeps, like a little girl." Offendy laughed, amused at the tough, as Nobu joined in and Slendy mentally rolled his eyes.

"But, there was something very odd about the painting, now that I think about it." She frowned.

"Really? What was it?" Slendy asked curious.

"I dint even see it." Offendy whined, making Nobu laugh. "What's what I wanna see. Don't ever cry again, puppy." He grinned hugging her.

"My appearance. It was similar to when I snapped at mom." Nobu explained, looking at Slendy and ignoring Offendy's words.

"That's not possible. Your powers were sealed." Offendy said in alarm.

"I'm sure I saw tendrils coming from my back and I had horns. It might not be the full extent of my powers, but it was there." She explained.

"But how could you have cracked the seal? Unless someone. . ." Offendy frowned in thought as Slendy gave him a warning look that Nobu missed completely.

"I have no clue. But what I do know, is that if it happens again, I wanna be able to control it, and I mean my full power." She said looking Slendy dead in (where his eyes should be), with determination burning in her miss matched eyes.

"Yeah? And how do you plan to break the seal?" Offendy glared sceptically down at her.

"I have no clue." Nobu frowned defeated.

"It's too dangerous to unlock it. That much pent up power to be released so suddenly would surely kill you." Slendy frowned glaring at the wall opposite them.

"I'll figure something out later. I'm tired now." Nobu said and laid back, against Offendy's chest, instantly falling asleep.

Slendy finished his hot chocolate and stood up, taking the two mugs from Offendy.

"The kids will be home soon. You stay here and make sure she won't get a nightmare. I'll make dinner." Slendy said his mouth disappearing again as Offendy nodded happily.

Nobu shifted into her full Hell Hound form in her sleep and nearly crushed Offendy if he didn't press a point behind her ear making her shrink down to her puppy form, so Offendy laid down with puppy Nobu sleeping soundly on his chest, the blanket still covering her.

As morning rolled around and the sun shined through Nobu's curtains, she slowly opened her eyes and sat up sleepily.

Looking around she found Offendy curled up beside her, hugging her small hound form.

She licked his face, waking him up.

"Puppy!" he yelled happily and hugged her.

Not appreciating being squeezed to death she changed into her full form and sat on his stomach crushing him again.

"I give." He squeaked out as she nearly stepped on his crotch by accident.

She flopped on the space beside him with a content expression as she catapulted him up a few inches off the bed.

As she shifted back to her human form, Offendy didn't waste any time, sitting on her legs, he started to tickle her.

"Ahh . . . no . . . stop!" she yelled laughing and trying to push him off, but he just grabbed her wrists with one of his tendrils and pinned it above her head.

Its breakfast now downstairs so Slendy asked Clockwork to go and get Nobu, completely forgetting about his brother's presence.

Walking up the stairs and towards Nobu's room, Clock heard screaming coming from it, so she ran to the door and swung it open.

"Nobu. Are you-" she started to say but cut herself off when she saw Offendy on top of her friend.

He stopped tickling Nobu and stared at Clockwork. She stared back dumbfounded at the situation, until he licked his lips with his freakishly long tongue, making Clock freak out and she ran downstairs.

"What was _that_ about?" Nobu asked confused but only got tickled again in response.

"Slender!" Clock shouted in panic as she got to the bottom of the stairs and ran into the dining room, where she got everyone's attention, some worried and some confused.

"Offender-" Clock didn't even manage to finish her sentence as Slendy teleported away, looking beyond pissed.

"What do you think, you're doing?!" Slendy shouted at the pair angrily, his tendrils swirling around his back in rage.

"Just playing." Offendy said as he sat beside Nobu and pulled her into his lap.

Out of curiosity and worry in some of their cases, the others came upstairs to check out what's happening. They all stood in the doorway, both shocked and terrified of the situation between the three.

"Let go of her!" Slendy yelled.

"But I don't wanna." Offendy whined, hugging an amused Nobu closer.

Slendy had enough at this point, so he grabbed one of Offendy's ankles with a tendril and swung him across the room, crashing him into the opposite wall. Luckily Nobu jumped off before he was thrown and she doesn't have anything on that wall, other than posters.

"Ouch. What'd you have to do that for? I dint do anything." Offendy complained as he stood up and Nobu ran to hide behind Slendy.

"You tried to rape Nobuki!" Slendy yelled, wrapping a tendril around Nobu protectively.

"No, I didn't. I wouldn't do something like that to puppy. Tell him." Offendy pleaded to Nobu, but she just turned back to a puppy and jumped in Slendy's arms.

Offendy stepped back as he could feel the intense static vibes from Slendy and some glares the others were giving him as well.

"But I only tickled her." He said defeated and sulking like a child.

"Leave, now! This mansion has seen enough of you for at least a month. And here I thought you were getting better, and treated Nobuki like family instead of one of your human play toys." Slendy said disappointed and turned to leave the room with puppy Nobu still in his arms.

Nobu climbed up to his shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Offendy.

"Why you little . . ." Offendy whispered annoyed, but amused that she managed to get him into trouble in the state of mind that's she's in. His banishment didn't matter to him either, cause when does he _ever_ listen to _anyone_, especially his brothers.

After breakfast, everyone left for school, Nobu on her bike.

Leaving form time, they headed down to the gym for CT.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Nobu and the others were on their way to the gym, when Nobu tripped on something and fell into LJ's back, knocking him over and landing on top of him, LJ face planting the floor.

"Nobu. What the fuck?" LJ asked annoyed as she got off him and sat on the floor fiddling with her shoe laces.

"My laces came undone. Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." She said, waving them off with a smile as he rolled his eyes but did what she said none the less.

She tied her laces and ran to the gym, opening the doors and walking through them.

Nobu let out a loud shriek, as a bucket full of cold water fell on her head from above.

Shivering, she fell to her knees clutching her head wide eyed, as Offendy jumped down from one of the tight ropes laughing, as were some of the others.

"Revenge is sweet, my dear Nobu." Offendy laughed, but not receiving a reply from Nobu, he got worried and crouched down in front of her, concerned. "Puppy, u ok?"

"No. I'm not a monster. I didn't mean to kill her, please. I didn't mean to." She sobbed, chanting the last sentence over and over again.

"What? Who did you kill? Nobu, talk to me." Offendy desperately tried to pull Nobu from her memories as she cried holding her head and staring at her knees, rocking back and forth. "Whoever it is that's calling you a monster, is not here now. You're safe."

"O-Offendy?" she asked with a weak voice as she hugged him tightly, finally snapping out of her trance.

"What . . . was that?" he asked worried.

As Nobu pulled him aside, he told everyone to get on with the usual sparring, and he sat down beside Nobu on a floor mat.

"I . . . just have a really bad memory connecting me to cold water. I don't . . . like to talk about it." She said looking anywhere but at him.

"You know I'm here for you. And you can tell me anything." He reassured her.

"I trust you. But don't tell anyone else, ok?" she asked looking where his eyes should be.

"I promise I won't." he smiled down at her as she returned it.

" Ok . . . *sigh* it happened when I was ten, so not long after I supposedly got amnesia from an accident." She started to explain.

"An accident . . ." Offendy said darkly, not being too pleased about the lie.

"Yea. I just started middle school, so I didn't have any friends and the other kids just avoided me. So did the teachers now that I think about it." She said in thought as Offendy frowned. "Couple of months later into the year, I found a friend, who I was talking to and she helped me settle in a bit better."

"That's good, you found a friend." Offendy smiled.

"No, it's not. Humans are liars, and selfish. She only befriended me to make me trust her." Nobu said frowning with pain evident on her face. "It happened after school one day. She called me to the pool and when I got there, she hit me over the head, breaking my illusion."

"She saw you?" he asked anger in his words.

"Yea. She said she knew I was a monster so she has to kill me before I kill everyone else. I was no danger to the humans. Not until she pushed me into the pool filled with ice cold water. I got out as fast as I could of course but she kept attacking me. That is, until I fought back and accidentally cut her throat with my claws. She fell into the pool and bled out, drowning." Nobu said remembering the terrible accident.

"Little bitch deserved it." Offendy glared into thin air.

"Yeah. Shortly after the teachers turned up as I was standing there staring at her dead body, with my fingers dripping blood. They saw my ears and tail. Started calling me a monster and chased me away, attacking me. I was so scared" She cried hiding her head in her knees as Offendy pulled her into his chest, hugging her.

"I'm guessing you got home schooled after that incident." He murmured to her as she nodded.

"Ever since then, I had a fear of cold water. I'm fine with hot or warm water, it's just cold that I hate." She said moving back and looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you puppy." He gave her a sad smile and stroked her hair.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." She smiled and stood up, pulling him with her.

"Let's go back to the class. I have a few new stances to show you guys." He smirked and called everyone to gather around the floor mats while he demonstrated the moves.

Nobu smirked as she got an idea, and turned into her full Hell Hound form. Offendy looked at her for a sec, but he brushed it off as her feeling a bit down so he left her alone.

As he was standing on one leg, demonstrating a stance, Nobu grabbed the edge of the mat with her fangs, and yanked it from under him, making him loose his balance and fall flat on his face.

"NOBU!" Offendy growled as he sat up on his elbows, glaring daggers at her.

She stopped laughing and rolled over like a dog, then waged her tail excitedly panting with her tongue out.

"No. Stop. Stop being adorable. I can't be mad at you like this." Offendy frowned.

'_Come on uncle, play with me.' _She said in everyone's head as she jumped on him.

"You wanna play, huh?" he asked with a smirk from under her, and with a swift move, turned her back to her humanoid form, and groped her ass.

"Ahhh, you perv." Nobu screamed and jumped off him with a death glare.

"You asked for it puppy." Offendy smirked, standing up, as everyone laughed.

"You never change, do you?" Nobu asked smiling amused, despite being violated a minute ago.

"Haha. Nope. Shoo, off to your next class now. Shoo." Offendy laughed shooing them out of the gym with his hands and tendrils.

Nobu pulled EJ with her to get a drink, so after she finished and they walked back. They saw Offendy talking to Squidward. He smirked at Nobu then left.

She sceptically walked to her desk and seeing nothing suspicious with it, she sat down.

Except, the chair bucked from under her and fell, bringing her with it. As she grabbed for a support, she found the edge of her table. But it wasn't enough to support her weight so it tumbled down on top of her, and the edge fell right on top of her right side ribs.

"Ahhh. Offendy I'm going to kill you!" Nobu yelled in rage as she realised the culprit behind it. Everyone was laughing by this point, as Nobu climbed out from under her table and got a new chair.

"Wow. That was majestic." Ben laughed from in front of her.

"Epic fail." Jeff banged his right fist on the table in front of him and holding his stomach with the other, laughing his ass off.

"Haha. Brilliant. But are you ok? It looked painful." EJ said a bit concerned.

"At least somebody cares for my wellbeing." Nobu glared at the elf and Joker-wannabe. "I can already feel a giant bruise forming on my ribs." She frowned poking it and hissing a bit.

"Let me look at it when we get home, ok?" EJ asked as she nodded and they went back to focus on the class. Well as much as Nobu could focus in a Maths lesson.

After an agonisingly boring lesson, Nobu was relived to finally get out of class. For what Offendy did, she could not let him get away with. So she came up with the perfect plan to get back at him.

While the others scurried off to their next class, Nobu took a different root. She brought in her special 'coffee beans', as she spotted them on her desk this morning and felt she would somehow need it.

'_Thank you sixth sense, I love you.'_ She thought smirking as she sneaked into the staff room and found the kitchens.

Knowing that only Offendy drinks coffee at this time of day, and they only have coffee beans that need to be granulated, she sneaked in without notice and replaced them with her special ones.

Now, you may be wondering what I mean by special. Well you see, Nobu is a smart one and she gets influenced by the most stupid things, basically her manga and video games. So she came up with a very hot chilly coffee bean that would make the strongest of men break down in pain and set their mouths on fire.

She mixed a lot of different very hot and spicy things; like wasabi, Mexican chilly and the sort. Making it into a shape of coffee beans, she added food colouring and even managed to get that coffee smell right. Genius, it was perfect.

So with full confidence in her plan, she sneaked back out and quickly went to her next class. She just had to wait it out and see the damage done later. Oh how sweet it will be.

. . .

Offendy finished teaching his CT class with the Zalgo House, and not having another lesson until later, he went back to the staff room to have some well-deserved coffee. Sometimes it's just a pain in his ass dealing with these kids.

Offendy entered the kitchen and happily prepared his coffee. Putting the tiniest amount of milk in and no sugar, he went to the couch and sat down by Seedeater. He likes his coffee mostly black, can't take all that sugar, unless its chocolate, and received from a beautiful woman or off a beautiful woman's body, though he preferred the latter.

He took a mouth full, not bothering with the temperature much, he already burned his tongue the night before so what's the point? He noticed it tasted a bit odd, not at all like coffee.

For a few seconds, he just sat there confused when something unbearably painful exploded in his mouth and he spat the contents of it out, all over the glass coffee table in front of him and some papers Seedeater was looking through.

Offendy jumped up and ran into the kitchen for water, as Seedeater gave him a wtf look followed by a death glare. He turned the tap on and put his mouth under it as it burned with a searing pain that he never experienced before. From his mouth it shot up to his non-existent nose and into his brain. So the pain was pretty unbearable to say the least.

The water failing to calm the blazing fire in his mouth, he went for the milk instead.

Figuring out that, that won't help either, he had no other ideas so he just went back out and sat on the couch, curling up into a ball, and waiting for the pain to fade away.

"What the hell man? Your acting like a child." Seedeater complained. Unhappily cleaning up the papers and the mess Offendy made, seeing as the slender won't be functional for a while.

"What was in that coffee?" He asked as he sat back down by Offendy, crossing his arms and looking at him impatiently.

After a while the pain subdued and he was able to talk.

"I have no idea, but I know who's behind it all. Argh. Such evil. I didn't know it existed." Offendy said frowning but stood up to leave.

"Don't touch the coffee beans. They're made of Satan." Offendy grumbled as he passed Trendy on his way out, earning him a confused look from his brother.

Oh Nobu is so dead when he finds her. But wait, death would be too easy, he has to make her suffer. Make her feel the pain she put him through.

Seeing as it's nearly the end of Nobu's biology class, Offendy opted for leaving her be for now and went to come up with a plan elsewhere.

As lunch rolled around, he asked Splendy for some stuff to use in his plan and sneaked into the art room, which is huge and has sewing machines and other stuff in it. He set up his plan and sneaked back out again, like he was never there in the first place, and just stood to the side, waiting for it all to unfold.

. . .

Nobu had trouble to hold back her laughter as she overheard Seedeater and Trendy talking about what happened with Offendy and something about the 'coffee beans being made of Satan'. Ok, her plan worked better than she expected and her little beans are lethal. She can definitely put them on her list of torture devices.

Surprisingly enough, she didn't get into trouble, so she just enjoyed her lunch, but kept an eye out for Offendy. She isn't as dumb as to think that this is over. Oh no, on the contrary. That particular slender is competitive and vengeful to the bone. So this is nowhere near the end of their little prank war.

Walking into art class, she checked the room for any possible traps and devices that could cause her downfall. Finding nothing, she sat down and left the matter alone for now.

"So, today we will be doing some textiles." Trendy said happily as everyone groaned. Nobu didn't really get the purpose of a lot of these classes, but decided not to question them and get on with her work. Must serve a purpose, she just didn't know what.

They had to make a pillow case out of the fabric that Trendy provided for them. He gave them the pattern and specific instructions of how to do it. It was so easy a five year old could probably do it.

But he forgot a very important fact. He was not dealing with five year olds, but sadistic, homicidal murderers, that had neither the patience or at most cases the skill for this.

Nobu could already see that this lesson will end up a disaster before it even began. Oh dear.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Everyone successfully managed to cut out their fabric without any problems, so Trendy sat down at his desk and started to knit a light green scarf, softly humming to himself.

But not even 10 minutes of them trying to sew the pieces together with sewing machines, did it all go downhill from there. Ben sewed his hat to the pillow he was making and tried to pry it from the machine, Hoodie and Masky managed to sew their sleeves together somehow and now were panicking, Nobu managed to sew through her finger, bleeding everywhere then left to get it fixed, LJ just gave up and bailed five minutes in, EJ broke the sewing machine who knows how, Clockwork was trying to keep Toby from killing the machine with his hatchets, holding him back from it, and then there was Jeff. Jeff made a perfect pillow with a knife appliqued onto it.

As Nobu came back in, her finger wrapped up and sorted, she spotted Trendy happily talking to Jeff.

"What's up?" she asked curiously, walking up to them.

"Nobuki. Look, he can actually do this." Trendy said happily and shoved a pillowcase in her face. As she looked at it, she realized it was Jeff's work. She looked at Jeff then the pillowcase, then Jeff again, trying not to laugh.

"Aww. Jeff you have a feminine side as well." Nobu cooed with a smirk.

"Shut up." Jeff yelled annoyed, glaring at her as much as he could with burned off eyelids.

"Make me, Snow White." Nobu smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"Enough. Get back to work." Trendy growled before they could start fighting. They huffed but got back to work anyway.

Trendy put a new needle in the sewing machine for Nobu and she tried again. As she put the fabric into place and started to sew, the machine suddenly got stuck, then blew up in a shower of confetti.

Nobu just sat there staring at it dumbfound.

"Um. I'm not sure these things meant to do this." She said standing up and walking up to Trendy. As he tried to look for the reason the machine blew up, it set on fire.

"Pfft. So it exploded with a rain of confetti then . . . set on fire?" Ben asked trying not to laugh as Trendy stood there in rage.

"Just go to your next class." Trendy shouted shooing them out.

They got off 20 minutes early so they had half an hour to spare.

"Who'd you think did that?" EJ asked.

"Oh, I know _exactly_ who did that." Nobu smirked as an evil idea spawned in her mind.

"Oh no. What're you planning _now_?" EJ asked a bit scared for whoevers on the receiving end of her plan.

"Haha, you'll see." She said and ran off in the opposite direction.

'_How 'bout a bit of your own medicine uncle Offendy?' _she thought as she sneaked into the staff room and found his desk. Lucky for her, no one was in there at the moment.

After being done with her mischief, she left grinning like the Cheshire cat.

. . .

Getting back from a lesson, Offendy happily walked into the staff room and to his desk that just happens to be in front of the glass coffee table.

As he sat down on his chair, he heard a snap then fell backwards. Before he could stop himself, he crashed into the glass table breaking it into small pieces.

Trendy just sat there motionless and un-amused with some papers and tea in his hand.

Offendy just laid there with glass surrounding him and several shards in his back. Slowly and painfully he tried to sit up but Trendy beat him to it as he pulled him up by the back collar of his trench coat and pulled him towards the door.

"Your little fight with Nobuki is getting way too out of hand. You got to stop this." Trendy said angrily, then lobbed his younger brother out the door and shut it behind him.

"But, she started it." Offendy whined at the door.

"Then finish it." Trendy shouted back.

"Alright." He said with a smirk as he limped off to the infirmary.

. . .

Nobu and the others had Chemistry now and were doing some experiments in pairs. Nobu was paired up with Clockwork for this assignment and were doing their work at the far corner of the lab.

They were 20 minutes into the lesson and seemed to know what they were doing so Shadowlurker was happy.

Well, until Masky and Hoodie managed to blow their experiment up. Shad took them to the infirmary with minor burn injuries and left Clockwork in charge.

But what Shad failed to notice is a Slender sneaking in and hiding under one of the desks near Nobu's working area.

As Nobu was way too lost in her thoughts of mischief to notice Offendy, he used his tendrils, found a random chemical and swapped it for the one Nobu was using, then hightailed it out of there to around the corner so he wouldn't completely miss the show.

"Ok, now mix those two chemicals together and we should have quite an interesting reaction." Clocks said as she took some notes and Nobu grabbed the bottle that Offendy swapped.

As she poured it into a beaker with a different chemical in it. What happened next, Clock didn't expect to ever happen. The two chemicals reacted quite badly to each other and started to bubble. Nobu just stood there a bit surprised about the overflowing bubbles.

"Shit. Let's get out of here, its poisonous." Clock said as she recognised the reaction. Everyone left the room and locked it to make sure it didn't get out.

They watched from the windows as the bubbles dripped down the table and started filling in the whole room.

"Oh no." Clock said as her face went pale.

"What is it?" Nobu asked worried now. She knows who caused this, cause she made sure to get the right chemical beforehand so this wouldn't happen.

"Haha, so much bubbles." Toby laughed as everyone watched the room a bit amused.

"It's not funny. If the bubbles reach the Bunsen burner's flame, the whole room will explode." Clock shouted at the others, but what she failed to notice is that the bubbles now reached table height and were nearly at a flame.

Clock jumped in surprise as the bubbles all exploded in fire, making the chemistry room into an inferno. Then the fire alarm was set off turning the sprinklers on in the room to put the fire out.

It was at that moment when Shadowlurker got back.

"Wow. What happened?" Masky asked amused.

"Who blew up the room?" Hoodie looked at it concerned.

"It was an accident. Someone swapped the chemicals and . . . that . . . happened." Nobu said looking at her feet in shame.

"Who did this?!" Shad shouted angrily as everyone looked at Nobu. "Nobuki!"

"Um . . . someone swapped the chemical. It wasn't my fault, I swear." Nobu explained refusing to mention that it was probably Offendy.

"*Sigh* it wasn't your fault if someone swapped it, but please pay more attention next time and be more careful. Now go. Class dismissed." Shad said annoyed as everyone left and he was left with a destroyed lab.

Nobu had some time before the next class again, so she snuck away to set her new plan in motion.

This time, instead of hitting Offendy directly, she thought it would be better to get him into trouble, **big** trouble.

After the very awkward conversation with the nurse about why she needs quite a few condoms and coming up with the excuse of Offendy asking her to get them for him, she grabbed a helium tank and snuck into Zalgo's office.

"Sorry uncle Zal but I have no other choice." Nobu whispered in her full Hound form as she pushed his desk out of the window.

She quickly disappeared from the room like she was never there and went to her SP class.

. . .

Zalgo was on his way to his office to grab some papers before his next class. He has a few ideas how he can help Nobu with her control over her smoke animals.

He opens the door but freezes in the doorway, staring at the empty space where his desk used to sit.

"Where's my desk?" he asked himself with a mixture of confusion and quickly rising annoyance.

Spotting something in the far distance outside of his window, he goes to open it and see what it is. Identifying the floating object as his desk, he chases after it in rage.

In the end, Zalgo had to go half a mile away to retrieve his desk from the middle of the lake in Slender forest. Helium filled condoms were tied to it to make it float.

He knew exactly who was behind this little 'prank', calling Offendy to Mr Creep's office, he had him pay for his childish behaviour, and despite the youngest Slender denying his crime, he got punished, cause who else in their right mind would do such a thing other than him, right?

Being 15 minutes late to his SP class already, Zalgo hurried to the gym to tend to his students.

"Hello class, sorry for being late. One particular moron sent my desk flying and I had to take care of it. But everything's fine now." Zalgo said smiling as his class stood to attention. Though he noticed Nobu trying to hold her laughter in, he decided to ignore it, she is a mischievous little devil after all, she probably finds it hilarious.

"I will talk to you individually about your progress so far, in the meantime, get on with some training." Zalgo grinned as they scattered and he followed Nobu to help her.

"Hey, uncle. So who sent your desk flying?" she laughed facing him.

"*Sigh* Offender is up to his old tricks again. He tied helium filled condoms to my desk and pushed it out the window." Zalgo frowned shaking his head in disappointment.

'_So my plan to blame Offendy for it worked, now I just have to act I didn't know anything about it.'_ Nobu thought while laughing.

"Nobuki, it is not funny. Now we have to focus on your powers." Zalgo said with a strict tone of voice.

"Oh, trust me it is, I have to try it sometime, but you know, without the condoms, eww." Nobu said pulling her nose and sticking her tongue out.

"Don't you dare!" He said warningly as Nobu put her hands up in surrender. "I got an idea how you can control your mist animals better though."

"Really? How?" Nobu asked as she was focused on him immediately.

"You need to learn how to focus while moving around. Multitasking is a key if you want to become stronger." He explained.

"Multitasking, the single thing men cannot do to save their lives." Nobu said in thought then smirked.

"Oy, that's not true." Dark Link shouted from a few meters from them angrily.

"Stop lying to yourself." Nobu smirked.

"Enough! You, focus." Zalgo shouted angrily at Nobu.

"I want you to create some more intricate and detailed shapes with your black mist while walking on tight rope and trying to avoid getting hit by basket balls." Zalgo grinned as he walked off to set things up, leaving a wide eyed Nobu behind, though no one saw her eyes as they are covered by her bangs.

. . .

Offendy watched from the shadows as Nobu got onto the tight rope ready to walk it. He sneaked up to the box that has all the wires and switches for the gym's lighting. The box being just outside everyone's eyesight, he is unseen, but he can see Nobu.

As she summons her black mist and dodges a ball by inches, Offendy starts to mess with the lighting to make it look like her power is affecting it.

They ignore it as some sort of lighting problem and go back to training. Meanwhile, Offendy is fighting hard to keep from bursting into laughter and revealing himself, as Nobu finds it very hard to dodge the basket balls and create a detailed shape at the same time, so she gets hit by the balls quite a few times, sometimes causing her to fall off the tight rope as well.

"Ok, that's it. I'm gonna go check what's wrong with these fucking lights. My powers can't be the cause of this, no way." Nobu said angrily and jumped from the tight rope as Offendy teleported out from there.

_**AkaKage here (the writer) so yea, I've been writing this for a while and I'd like to know what you guys think of it, I would very much appreciate it X3 **_


End file.
